Fate Digi Sword
by Rinshi
Summary: La esperanza es una de las cosas mas poderosas del mundo, pueden darle la fuera a cualquier para continuar ante las adversidades. incluso si se trata de sobrevivir a un incendio generado por todos los males del mundo. sera suficiente para ayudarle a superar los retos del digimundo. Te presento a tus padres y hermano, Shirou Emiya ¿o debería llamarte Takeru Takaishi?
1. Prologo

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos para los que me conocen, y bienvenidos a los que leen mis escritos por primera vez.

Este es un pequeño proyecto al azar que se me ocurrió. Es el segundó fic crossover de Digimon y FSN en la web, o por lo menos que yo he encontrado. Tengo algunas ideas de cómo quiero que siga. Pero en su mayoría es espontaneo. Por lo tanto, si les interesaría ayudarme, son más que bienvenidos.

En primera, tienen que saber que la línea de tiempo está un poco alterada, ya que los acontecimientos de Fate Zero ocurrieron en 1994 y los de Digimon 01 en 1999, por lo que la sariá incompatibles. A fin de solucionar esto, he movido la línea de tiempo de Fate un poco para que se acoplara a la de Digimon.

No hay realmente mucho que decir, excepto que estaré usando partes de la versión estadounidense de Digimon, tales como que en la versión original solo habían pasado 3 años desde el final de 01 al inicio de 02, pero en la versión estadounidense, lo cambiaron a 5. Esto es más conveniente para mí y me ayuda a lidiar con los cambios.

Otra cosa que deben saber, es que voy a estar alterando bastante los acontecimientos de 02 ya que el original tiene muchos agujeros argumentales y partes que no me gustan. Esa es una de las razones por las que prefiero fics donde reescriben 02 para corregís estos.

A parte de eso, solo espero que les guste y lo disfrute.

Si tienen dudas, quejas o sugerencia, no dude en comentar o enviarme un PM. Prometo responder a todas las preguntas o dudas que surjan, ya que no tengo nada planeado excepto algunos puntos. Claro que les informare si podría ocasionar un spoiler o no.

Sin más que decir. Que comience el Show.

Prologo

Fuego. Este mundo consistía solamente de fuego en lo que al chico concernía.

No estaba seguro de cómo, pero el caso era que él se encontraba caminando en un literal infierno de llamas. A su alrededor, los escombros de lo que una vez fueron cazas y calles se encontraban por doquier.

Mientras seguía caminando, pudo ver cientos de personas moverse de un lado a otro, intentando escapar de las llamas y el humo, solo para ser consumidos por estas. Sin importar el género o la edad, el fuego los consumió implacablemente.

Por todos los derechos, lo mismo debería haberle ocurrido al niño. Sin embargo, este niño, tenía algo especial. Este niño tenía esperanza.

En el pecho del chico, una imagen de una estrella derramando luz hacia abajo se podía ver brillar con refulgente intensidad, protegiéndolo de las llamas.

Pero, no era suficiente.

A pesar de que esa luz santa lo estaba protegiendo, no era suficiente para hacerles frente a las llamas. Esto se debía a que no eran llamas normales. Estas llamas estaban siendo alimentadas por pura maldad, de la talla que el mundo no había visto en milenios.

Con cierta dificultad pero persistentemente, las llamas fueron erosionando la luz que protegía al chico. Partes de su cuerpo lucían quemaduras muy graves, pero aun así, el chico seguía caminando.

Dado que la luz no sería suficiente para protegerlo de las llamas, el chico había empezado a caminar para salir de este infierno. Pero con forme su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego y la luz perdía sus fuerzas, el chico tuvo que hacer algo para seguir adelante, ya que si se detenía, estaba seguro que moriría.

Entonces, cuando una persona normal debería haber caído al suelo y aceptado su destino, este chico hiso algo que nadie se lo esperaba.

Comenzó a dejar atrás partes de sí mismo. Él le temía a las llamas, así que abandonó el miedo. Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo por el dolor de las quemaduras, así que abandonó el dolor. La preocupación por los demás, ya sean familiares o conocidos le perturbaba, así que descartó su empatía.

Poco a poco, el joven fue canibalizando partes de su ser para seguir avanzando. Olvidó sus gustos y disgustos. Ya había olvidado todo el conocimiento sobre su familia o si siquiera tenía familia para empezar. Y con cada pedazo de sí que olvidaba, podía dar un paso más.

Sin embargo, había algunas cosas de las que no se había olvidado todavía, a pesar de que ya no podía recordarlas bien.

Había alguien quien debía protegerlo. ¿Un amigo? ¿Un padre? ¿Un hermano? Ya no podía recordarlo, por lo que decidió descartarlo también y dar un paso más. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, algo se quedó atrás.

Alas blancas... Blancas alas… alas… alas… blancas… blanco… blanco…

"Shiro". Murmuró sin siquiera darse cuenta.

En su mano izquierda, algo comenzó a brillar. Parecía ser alguna especia de aparato, como un localizador o algo similar. Sin embargo, el chico ya había descartado su curiosidad, por lo que no le prestó la más mínima atención. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que el símbolo brillante en su pecho había recuperado algo de fuerzas.

Inconsciente de esto, el chico siguió avanzando, incluso ignorando a todos los cadáveres quemados, y los que estaban en proceso de convertirse en los mismos. Sin importar cuantos le pidieron ayuda, cuantos lo maldijeron por no estar sufriendo lo mismo que ellos, o cuantos intentaban arrastrarlo con ellos, el chico no se detuvo.

Para este punto, el chico había olvidado todo, incluso su nombre y su identidad.

Muchos dicen que la esperanza es lo último en morir. Ya que al chico no le quedaba nada más que consumir para seguir adelante, descartó también la esperanza.

En ese instante, varias cosas sucedieron.

El símbolo en el pecho dejó de brillar repentinamente y se escuchó un sonido de craqueo de cristal. Al mismo tiempo, el extraño aparato en su mano brilló más intensamente por unos segundos, antes de que su pantalla se llenara de estática y se apagara. Y por último, el chico se desplomó en el suelo, sin ningún tipo de fuerzas para seguir.

Lentamente, las llamas se acercaron a él como lobos hambrientos rondando una presa.

Y al igual que los carroñeros, comenzaron a atacar al joven herido. Sin embargo, este no reaccionó, ya que en estos momentos no era más que un títere con las cuerdas cortadas.

Casi como si se tratase de una coincidencia, la oscuridad que alimentaba a las llamas desapareció y estas perdieron su fuerza. Con el comienzo de la lluvia, las pocas flamas que habían comenzado a consumir el cuerpo del joven muchacho se desvanecieron en vapor, dejando la piel ligeramente quemada, ya que apenas si habían podido empezar su función natural de grabar todo a cenizas antes de que perdieran ese impulso.

Lo único notable que las llamas habían logrado hacer, había sido el derretir ligeramente una parte del aparato extraño en la mano del niño.

Este no había sido un fuego normal. En circunstancias normales y a pesar de la magnitud del incendio, habría habido varios sobrevivientes. Sin embargo, este no era un fuego natural. Era malicioso y buscaba consumir la vida, persiguiendo a cada persona como una fiera tras su presa.

Incluso ahora que ese impulso maléfico se había ido, todavía quedaban restos suficientes del aura maligna como para que cualquiera que no hubiese sido consumido por las llamas muriese de todas formas. Al igual que el joven niño, quien levantó su mano al cielo, no en busca de respuestas, ni en un último intento de salvación, sino más bien, tratando de agarrar la inmensidad del cielo, antes de resignarse a su destino y morir.

Pero, cuando su mano comenzó a caer, fue atrapada por otra mano más grande.

"Estás Vivo! Estás Vivo!". Proclamó la voz de un hombre que se cernía sobre el muchacho.

Mirando a los ojos extrañamente vacios del hombre, pero a la vez, llenos de una felicidad indescriptible. El niño se dio cuenta de que esa felicidad se debía a que el hombre había encontrado a alguien con vida. Había salvado a alguien.

"Me pregunto si yo podría ser tan feliz si salvo a alguien?". Se preguntó a sí mismo. Sin saberlo, una terrible sensación de envidia llenó el vacio interior del chico, tras a ver descartado todo lo demás.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Poco después, el niño se había desmallado y cuando se despertó, se encontraba en un hospital.

Cuando le preguntaron su nombre, no supo que responder, ya que lo único que podía recordar, era el rostro lleno de lagrimas del hombre que lo había salvado. Entonces, algo más se asomó desde el fondo de su mente. Una palabra.

"Shirou. Mi nombre es Shirou". Les dijo a las enfermeras, y lo escribió. Dado a que era un niño de apena años, no era muy bueno en hiragana y katakana. Por lo que no se lo puede culpar por escribir incorrectamente su nombre.

En lugar de escribir "Blanco", el chico termino usando los caracteres de "Personal" y "Departamento".

Cuando se le preguntó su apellido, les dijo que no lo recordaba. Teniendo en cuenta el trauma que había pasado, los doctores le dijeron que era completamente normal.

Durante un par de días, se había quedado en ese hospital, junto a varios niños que habían sido heridos por el fuego como él. Pero a diferencia de él, los niños no habían estado en ese infierno. Eran niños que habían vivido en los bordes del incendio y habían escapado.

Cada vez que la puerta del gran cuarto se abría, todos los niños miraban con esperanza, rogando porque uno de sus padres o familiares viniesen a buscarlo. Todos, menos el niño que se hacía llamar Shirou.

A diferencia del resto, no sentía absolutamente nada cuando los adultos se acercaban a él para ver si les resultaba familiar debajo de las vendas. Fue cuando ese hombre había aparecido. Era el hombre que lo había salvado de las llamas. Tenía el cabello desarmado y olía ligeramente a tabaco.

Entonces, el hombre le había preguntado si quería que lo adoptara. Después de que estuvo de acuerdo, el hombre le dijo que se llamaba Emiya Kiritsugu y comenzó a empaquetar las pertenencias de Shirou en un bolso, de manera muy desordenada que incluso un niño podría haber hecho mejor.

Mientras guardaba las cosas, Shirou notó un extraño objeto como un reloj digital o un localizador. Estaba ligeramente derretido de un lado y tenía manchas negras por haber sido quemado. Cuando les había preguntado a los doctores que era, no supieron decirle, suponiendo que era algún juguete nuevo o algo así. Al parecer, cuando Kiritsugu lo había rescatado, había estado sujetando eso en sus manos, por lo que decidieron que lo conservara.

"Ha, por cierto". Dijo Kiritsugu, llamando la atención del chico. "Hay algo que debes saber antes de que te adopte". Dándole una mirada seria, le dijo con claridad. "Soy un mago".

XXXXFDSXXXX

En Tokio, en el distrito de Odaiba. Un hombre y su hijo estaban a punto de cenar.

Si alguien viera esta escena, lo encontrarían ligeramente extraño, ya que el que estaba haciendo la cena, no era el adulto, sino el niño. Esto se debía a que ambos sabían que el padre era incapaz de cocinar para salvarse la vida, por lo que la tarea recayó sobre su hijo mucho más dotado en esta área.

Otra cosa curiosa, seria que el chico tenía el cabello rubio, a pesar que el hombre tenía un color castaño oscuro.

"Hey Matt, ¿falta mucho?". Preguntó el padre. Su nombre era Hiroaki Ishida y era un reportero de Fuji TV.

"Ya casi termino". Contesto el hijo con un tono ligeramente nasal.

Hace un par de días, tanto él como su hermano estaban por ir a visitar a una prima de su madre en la ciudad de Fuyuki. Sin embargo, Yamato, o Matt para los amigos, había contraído un terrible resfriado, por lo que tuvo que quedarse, a pesar de que se había recuperado rápidamente.

Mientras terminaba de cocinar los huevos, pensó en cómo le estaría yendo a su pequeño hermano Takeru o TK para abreviar.

Cuando ambos eran más pequeños, sus padres se habían divorciado, por lo que no se veían tan a menudo como les hubiese gustado. Sin embargo, eso no les impidió tener la más grande aventura de sus vidas en el mundo digital, donde el pequeño niño llorón que dependía de su hermano, había crecido como un joven fuerte e independiente.

Riéndose ligeramente, recordó cuando había fingido llorar frente a una pareja cuando habían visitado a su abuela de parte de su padre, para poder conseguir acceso a una computadora y ayudar a Tai e Izzy contra Diaboromon.

Sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor al recordar a sus compañeros, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a la última reunión que tuvo con las extrañas criaturas del otro mundo. El extraño anciano que les había ayudado durante su aventura, Genai, los había llamado a todos para restaurar el balance del mundo digital, por lo que todos debieron sacrificar sus emblemas, haciendo que sea imposible para sus compañeros digimon alcanzar su etapa de Ultimate.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que no era bueno para la digestión tener tantos pensamientos en la cabeza, por lo que se centro en la cocción de los alimentos.

Fue en ese momento, que el timbre sonó en el departamento.

Quitándole el volumen al televisor, Hiroaki se levantó para ver quien llamaba a la puerta. Al abrirla, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su ex esposa con ropa no adecuada para el invierno.

No le sorprendió realmente el verla a ella, ya que su ruptura había sido realmente limpia y habían quedado en buenos términos. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le sorprendió, fueron los dos ríos de lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de la rubia.

Natsuko Takaishi, quien prefería que la llamaran por su segundo nombre de Nancy, era mitad francesa por parte de su padre. Era extraño, ya que su padre tenía un apellido japonés.

Nancy era una mujer fuerte y decidida, lo que la hacía la mujer ideal para su trabajo como reportera para ciertas revistas que iban desde moda a cultura humana.

"Nancy!". Exclamó Hiroaki. "¡¿Qué ocurre?!". Preguntó ligeramente alarmado. A juzgar por la falta de abrigo en el clima frio, cualquiera que fuere la razón por la que su Ex esposa había decidido verlo, debió ser demasiado urgente como para abrigarse adecuadamente. Sabía que ella había hecho un pequeño viaje a Kyoto para una revista, aprovechando que TK estaría con su prima, pero se suponía que no iba a regresar hasta el lunes.

"T-Takeru". Comenzó a balbucear entre sollozos. "Es Takeru!".

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, la rubia se abrazó al hombre y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Abandonando la cocina por unos instantes, Matt fue a ver que era todo ese ajetreo. No hace falta decir que se sorprendió mucho ante la escena. "¿Qué está pasando?". Pregunto muy confundido.

Al oír la voz de su hijo mayor, Nancy se apartó de su ex esposo y se abrazo al chico mientras seguía llorando.

"Nancy". Exclamó Hiroaki, comenzando a sentir una enorme bola de hielo en sus entrañas. "¿Qué le pasó a Takeru?".

Ella les dijo.

El rostro de Hiroaki palideció y Matt soltó la espátula que tenia en la mano.

Esa noche, los huevos que Matt había estado cocinando se quemaron. Nadie le prestó atención a eso.

Porque Takeru Takaishi, había muerto en el gran incendio de Fuyuki.

Fin del prologo.


	2. Tengo Familia

**Notas del Autor:** He aquí el segundo capítulo de Fate Digi Sword. Una vez más, se trata de un capitulo corto. Me gustaría que consideraran a estos capítulos como un mini arco de introducción.

Los capítulos se irán alargando con forme valla avanzando el fic. Les aseguro que serán mucho más largos cuando empiece a recrear los capítulos.

Otra cosa que tengo que agregar, es que ya que se trata de un crossover con el Nasuverse, obviamente será mucho más oscuro. No en un principio, pero poco a poco las cosas ya no serán tan alegres.

Otra cosa que me gustaría agregar, es que este fic va a estar ampliamente influenciado por otro fic de digimon, llamado "**Digimon Adventure 02: The Story We Never Told**" escrito por "Ker-plop". Es una de las mejores historias de reescritura de 02 que hay. Es un poco difícil de tragárselo en los primeros capítulos, especialmente por ciertos cambios como el hecho de que Yolei es sucia (y no en el buen sentido), o el cambio con respecto a Mimi, pero después de un par de capítulos les aseguro que no podrán dejar de leer.

Como siempre. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, pueden dejarla en un comentario o por PM.

Sin más que decir. Que comience el Show

Capítulo 1: Tengo Familia.

Ella estaba en una misión, una misión autoimpuesta que estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo sin importar el precio. No importaba lo peligroso, o arriesga…

"Por favooooooooooor!".

Ejem. O lo humillante que fuera.

Actualmente, Fujimura Taiga estaba aferrada a la cintura de su abuelo, rogándole para que le concediera esta petición. Su insistencia se podía notar, ya que el anciano se encontraba caminando, mientras la adolecente estaba aferrada firmemente a su cintura por lo que era arrastrada.

Fujimura Raiga era el jefe de los yakuza que dominaban Fuyuki. A pesar de este estilo de vida que la mayoría considerarían sombrío, era alguien muy alegre y divertido, especialmente cuando podía salir a pasear en alguna de sus motocicletas que había coleccionado.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, estaba haciendo una cara que asustaría a la mayoría de sus matones.

"Ya dije que no!". Contestó bruscamente a su nieta. Normalmente ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, pero en ocasiones, la joven iba a salir con una petición extraña aleatoria.

La imagen del hombre arrastrando a su nieta ya había sido vista por varios de los hombres del anciano, pero todos ya se habían acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo a la excentricidad de la princesa yakuza. Ninguno tenía idea de lo que la petición se trataba en esta ocasión, pero no muchos querían saber.

La última vez, había forzado a varios de los hombres sin el consentimiento de su abuelo a intimidar a Kiritsugu Emiya en que invitara a la joven a una cita.

Confiados, los yakuzas intentaron llevar a cabo la misión, para estar en los buenos libros de la nieta de su jefe. La palabra clave era intentar, ya que Emiya solo les había dado una mirada más fría que el nitrógeno líquido y les informo que si intentaban intimidarlo a él o a su hijo de cualquier manera, sus vidas terminarían rápidamente.

Cuando Fujimura se enteró, los hombres y su nieta tuvieron que disculparse con Emiya y todos fueron reprendidos.

"Pero es por Shirou-kuun!". Dijo Taiga lastimeramente.

Eso izo detener al anciano. Hace no menos de un mes, Emiya Kiritsugu había fallecido. Como amigo del hombre, había planeado criar al hijo adoptivo que había dejado. Sin embargo, el chico había rechazado su oferta de irse a vivir con ellos y decidió quedarse en la caza donde había vivido con su padre.

Al final, había aceptado, pero se aseguró de que su nieta fuera a visitarlo a menudo. Además de eso, había hecho los arreglos para que el joven no tuviera que preocuparse por el dinero. Aun así, el chico había insistido en ganarse su propio sustento de alguna manera. Ya que era demasiado joven para un trabajo de medio tiempo, se había instalado en reparar las motocicletas que el anciano poseía. Sorprendentemente, era mucho más bueno que varios mecánicos que conocía.

Taiga no le había dicho de qué se trataba el favor, decidiendo saltarse las explicaciones e ir directamente a la mendicidad.

"¿De qué se trata este favor?". Preguntó el viejo. Si era algo relacionado con el joven Shirou, no podía ser tan malo.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Saliendo del estudio de Fuji TV, Hiroaki Ishida se dirigió hacia el café a la vuelta. Normalmente, tomaría su descanso en la sala de personal, pero el día de hoy le tocaba comprar los bocadillos y los que preparaban en la cafetería a la vuelta, eran especialmente deliciosos.

Una vez que llegó, se acercó al mostrador y realizó su orden. Tras pagarla, empezó a regresar. Muy casualmente, cambió de dirección y cruzo la calle.

Doblando una esquina, se detuvo repentinamente. "¿Puedo ayudarle?". Preguntó sin voltearse.

Detrás de él, se encontraba un hombre con ropa oscura y gafas de sol. "Usted es Hiroaki Ishida". No era una pregunta, era una simple declaración de los hechos. "Solo necesito que responda a un par de preguntas".

"Sea rápido". Dijo Hiroaki, ocultando el nerviosismo que sentía. "Mi descanso acaba pronto".

"Primero que nada ¿Qué me delató?". Cuestionó con calma y una voz neutra.

"No compró nada en la cafetería". Fue la simple respuesta. Él se había dado cuenta de que ese hombre había estado detrás de él desde que había salido del estudio, pero no le prestó atención, ya que bien podría haber sido una casualidad. Pero cuando no compró nada en la cafetería y continuó siguiéndolo, supo que había algo raro.

El hombre no dijo nada y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "Segundo. ¿Le resulta familiar el nombre Tsubaki Takaishi?".

El reportero solo tardó un par de segundos en recordar el nombre. Le pertenecía a una prima de su ex esposa, Nancy. Fue fácil recordarlo, ya que estaba relacionado con la pérdida de su hijo. "Si. Era la prima de mi ex esposa, falleció hace 4 años". Contestó simplemente.

"Al igual que su hijo, ¿Supongo?". Agregó el hombre de negro. Al ver el estrechamiento de los ojos del señor Ishida, decidió hacerla rápido. "Mi jefe pensó que sería mejor contactarse con usted primero, en caso de que estuviésemos equivocados. No queríamos terminar perturbando a su ex esposa". Con esto, le pasó un sobre cerrado a Hiroaki.

Ligeramente dudoso, el reportero colocó la caja de donuts bajo su brazo y abrió el sobre de color marrón.

El sonido de la caja al caer fue estrepitoso, debido al silencio que rodeaba a los dos individuos.

"¿Q-Que? Esto es…". Se había quedado sin palabras.

El hombre de negro simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "Hemos hecho algunas pruebas, sin embargo no estamos del todo convencidos. Si usted fuera tan amable de ayudarnos, podríamos aclarar varias dudas".

Hiroaki tragó saliva, mientras miraba la fotografía adjuntada a varios papeles con información médica y personal.

El color había cambiado, pero recordaba que Nancy le había dicho que su madre había sido pelirroja y que tal vez, alguno de sus hijos tuviera un cambio de color espontaneo. Los ojos tampoco eran parecidos, pero recordaba que en ciertas ocasiones los había visto de un color diferente, más claro u oscuro.

Debería ser una locura tan grande que ni siquiera era divertido, pero el rostro era tan parecido que era imposible ignorarlo.

Por un segundo, pensó que se trataba de juego sucio, pero ni Nancy ni él tenían nada que justificara montarse tal teatro. Además, el hombre no le estaba presentando todo como se tratase de algo certero. Más bien, parecía que quería cerciorarse tanto como él de que tenían a la persona correcta.

Al ver los pensamientos en los ojos de Hiroaki, el hombre de negro respondió a la pregunta no formulada. "Mi jefe le tiene cierto cariño al chico, al igual que muchos de mis compañeros de trabajo. Queríamos asegurarnos del bienestar del chico, independientemente de los resultados".

Una vez más, Hiroaki trago saliva. "De acuerdo". Aceptó, queriendo saber si realmente era verdad.

Después de todo, no se puede culpar a un padre por tener algo de esperanza.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Soltando un suspiro, Matt Ishida se dirigió a casa. Estaba bastante tenso, teniendo en cuenta de que pronto sería la primera vez que él y su banda tocarían frente a un público.

Él, junto con otros amigos había formado una banda hace algunos meces. Después de muchas súplicas, finalmente su profesor de música les había permitido usar el auditorio para su primer concierto frente a un verdadero público que no fuesen sus amigos más cercanos.

Pensando en sus amigos, le hiso recordar que debía reunirse con ellos en el parque cerca de su casa dentro de una hora.

Desde que su hermano había muerto, sus otros amigos habían hecho lo posible para estar a su lado. Era realmente afortunado de contar con amigos tan buenos como ellos, especialmente durante el funeral de TK. Ese había sido uno de los momentos más difíciles de toda su vida. Casi lo pierde por un momento, pero sus amigos le habían dado un gran abrazo y habían llorado junto a él por la pérdida de TK.

Ese día, su emblema de la amistad había brillado por unos segundos.

"Estoy en casa". Anunció, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Al instante, notó que algo andaba mal. Normalmente, su padre llegaba tarde del trabajo, pero de vez en cuando, estaba en casa antes de que llegara, especialmente cuando tenía práctica con su banda.

Dado a que los zapatos de su padre estaban en la entrada, era de suponerse que él había llegado antes. Sin embargo, cuando su padre llegaba del trabajo, usualmente se quedaba mirando las noticias hasta que Matt preparara la cena. Pero en estos momentos, el departamento estaba en total silencio.

Dando unos pasos, vio que su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando unos papeles. Lo extraño, fue que tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Ocurre algo?". Preguntó. Estaba ligeramente preocupado, ya que desde hace casi un mes, su padre había estado actuando extraño y había tenido conversaciones muy sospechosas con alguien al teléfono.

Repentinamente, su padre se le acercó y lo sujetó de ambos hombros. "¡Está vivo! Matt. ¡Está vivo!". Exclamó con absoluta alegría.

Mirando a un lado y otro, lo único inusual que vio, fue un pescado que su padre había comprado para que él cocinara. Esperaba que su padre no se estuviese refiriendo a eso. "Uh? ¿De qué estás hablando?". Preguntó desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento de su padre.

"¡TK, él está vivo!".

La guitarra en el hombro de Matt cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. "¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo?". Alcanzó a formular.

"Él-él perdió la memoria y alguien lo adopto casi al instante". Comenzó a explicar, antes de que la felicidad lo abrumara. "Un hombre me contactó hace un mes y hemos estado trabajando para ver si era realmente él". Rápidamente, tomó una foto de la mesa y se la enseñó a su hijo.

Matt tomó la foto con manos temblorosas y la observó con cuidado. Al instante notó cosas que no congeniaban con los recuerdos que tenia de su pequeño hermano. El color de su cabello era diferente, al igual que los ojos. Pero hubo dos cosas que lo convencieron de que las palabras de su padre eran verdad.

La primera fue el rostro del muchacho en la foto. Ciertamente era más angular de lo que recordaba y parte de la grasa de bebé se había ido, pero todavía podía reconocerlo como el rostro de TK.

En la imagen, parecía que había estado arreglando un reloj antiguo, ya que había varias piezas del mismo dispersadas por la mesa junto a varias herramientas. Lo que realmente llamó la atención, fue un objeto que parecía más moderno. Similar a un reloj o localizador de color gris. Matt no tuvo problemas en reconocerlo. Era algo que solo un grupo selecto de personas poseía. Él mismo tenía uno.

Un Digivice.

"Hemos estado investigando mucho". Continuó su padre, sin importarle que su hijo probablemente no le estuviera escuchando. En este momento solo necesitaba sacárselo del pecho. "Fuimos muy meticulosos. Nos aseguramos de hacer muchos análisis de sangre e investigaciones". De repente, Hiroaki comenzó a buscar frenéticamente las llaves de su auto. "Nancy!". Exclamó. "¿Tengo que avisarle a tu madre!".

Tras la salida abrupta de su padre, Matt deió el apartamento. Mecánicamente, se dirijó hacia el parque donde se reuniría con Tai, Kari, Sora e Izzy para hablarles de su próximo concierto.

Se dirigió hacia allí sin mirar realmente a ningún lugar, y al llegar, se sentó en uno de los columpios. Lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Hey, Matt!". Escuchó la voz de Tai. A su lado, estaban sus otros amigos que también eran niños elegidos.

"¿Y? dinos, ¿El profesor el dejara hacer su concierto…". De repente, Tai se cortó al ver lágrimas en el rostro de su amigo. Sabiendo lo fuerte que era, supusieron que fuera lo que fuera, no se trataba de la banda o el concierto.

"¿Matt? ¿Qué ocurre?". Escuchó preguntar a Sora con preocupación.

De repente, era demasiado como para soportarlo y comenzó a reírse con mucha alegría, a pesar de que las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. Esto solo preocupó más a sus amigos.

"L-Lo siento". Murmuró entre risas. Torpemente intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero estas no se detenían. "Ni-ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando. Pe-pero es que no puedo evitarlo".

Repentinamente, se puso de pie y sujetó a Tai por los hombros de la misma manera en la que su padre lo había sujetado hace una hora.

"¡Tai, está vivo! ¡TK está vivo!". Exclamo entre sollozos de alegría.

Decir que sus amigos se sorprendieron, simplemente no les hace realmente justicia a lo que habían sentido.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Emiya Shirou era muchas cosas. Un excelente cocinero, un buen mecánico, alguien muy trabajador, sorprendentemente, un mago.

También era bastante perspicaz, especialmente cuando su autoproclamada hermana mayor estaba en uno de sus planes.

Todo había comenzado hace casi dos meses. Ella había estado preocupada por él tras la muerte abrupta de su padre, y había sido mas pegajosa de lo habitual. Entonces, un día le preguntó sobre el extraño aparato que siempre llevaba consigo. Le había dicho que era algo que había estado sujetando cuando Kiritsugu le había rescatado.

Ese extraño aparato nunca había funcionado. Probablemente se había estropeado durante el incendio.

Shirou siempre había tenido curiosidad por lo que era. Sin embargo, jamás lo había abierto u intentado analizarlo con la magia. Teniendo en cuenta que era un pésimo mago, tenía miedo de que se rompiera aun más de lo que ya estaba.

No era que sintiera alguna conexión a su vida pasada a través del objeto como la mayoría pensaba. Era una cierta curiosidad que no podía explicar. Una sensación de pertenencia indescriptible.

Desde ese día, Taiga había estado actuando de manera sospechosa, murmurando un montón y sacándole fotos al azar. Tubo que empezar a ser más cuidadoso, especialmente cuando había intentado sacarle una foto mientras se estaba bañando. Sospecharía que tenia fotos de él durmiendo, si no fuera porque era un madrugador y taiga no lo era.

Finalmente, todo parecía llegar a un crechendo, ya que este día, Taiga le había pedido que se vistiera con sus mejores ropas y se presentara en su casa. Fue un poco sorprendente al ver que fuera de su propia casa, se encontraba un auto negro con los Hombres del viejo Fujimura esperándolo para escoltarlo. Mas sorprendente aun, fue el hecho de que el propio Raiga había estado involucrado en todo esto.

La mayoría se pondría nervioso de saber que un jefe yakuza estaba involucrado en algo que le concernía, pero para Shirou, era mucha más tranquilizante saber que esto no era solo obra de Taiga.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Fujimura, fue escoltado a una habitación donde se encontró con el propio Fujimura Raiga.

"Emiya Shirou. ¿Sabes por quó te he mandado llamar?". Preguntó con seriedad, a pesar de que Shirou era capaz de ver la diversión tras los ojos del hombre.

"Me imagino que se trata de algo que Taiga hiso". Contestó con un pequeño suspiro.

El anciano simplemente se rió. "En efecto. Esto es producto de las maquinaciones de mi nieta". Repentinamente, el rostro del hombre se volvió más adusto. "Shirou, una vez te pregunte si no recordabas nada sobre tu pasado antes del incendio. Tú me dijiste que lo único que recordabas, era que tu casa había estado cerca de la zona cero ¿Verdad?". Ante esto, Shirou simplemente asintió. "Que me dirías si te dijera que todavía tienes familiares vivos?". Preguntó con serenidad.

Al instante, Shirou se tensó. No estaba seguro de que debía sentir. Kiritsugu había sido la única familia que recordaba. Le era muy difícil imaginar que todavía tenía parientes.

Viendo el atónito silencio en el que se había quedado el muchacho, Raiga decidio continuar. "Debido a la insistencia de Taiga-chan, hemos descubierto que tus padres siguen vivos". Si la anterior proclamación no lo había dejado completamente atónito, esta había completado esa tarea. "En estos momentos, ellos están llegando junto con quien me han informado, es tu hermano mayor para conocerte".

Con esto, Shirou estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico. Ni si quiera se había hecho a la idea de que tuviera familiares vivos, y ya estaba por conocerlos?

Antes de que pudiera empezar a correr alrededor en pánico como un pollo con la cabeza cortada, las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a tres personas.

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules. Junto a ella estaba un chico con el mismo color de ojos y cabello y acompañándolos, se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño más alto que los otros dos.

Entonces, Raiga habló. "Permíteme presentarte a tus padres, Shirou Emiya, o debería decir Takeru Takaishi?".

Fin del Capítulo 1


	3. Una vida prestada

**Notas del autor:** Ok, un poco más tarde de lo esperado. Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No hay mucho que decir. Es solo un capitulo de transmisión para empezar realmente la historia. Esto sería el fin del prologo.

Solo diré que un par de cosas de este capítulo son relevantes para el resto de la historia.

Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios.

Sin más que decir. Que comience el Show

Capítulo 2: Una vida prestada

Shirou Emiya se dejó caer sobre su cama en su nuevo cuarto. Hace ya casi un mes, había conocido a sus padres. Después de varias conversaciones y visitas por parte de ellos, habían llegado a un acuerdo. Shirou viviría con su madre durante un año. Después, dependía de él si quería seguir viviendo con ella o no.

Era ciertamente un gran cambio para el joven. En un principio, sus padres habían querido que regresara a usar su viejo nombre de Takeru Takaishi. Él se había negado. Esa discusión había sido un tanto fuerte, pero Shirou se había vuelto inflexible ante esto. Casi cede un par de veces al ver la angustia en la cara de la señora Takaishi, pero aun así perseveró.

Después de una discusión privada que su familia había tenido con el anciano Fujimura, habían aceptado que siguiera usando el nombre de su familia adoptiva. Más adelante, se había hecho la sugerencia de que se mudara con su madre. Había sido un poco reacio al principio, pero era más por la línea de que se sentía incómodo que por la desconfianza ante los extraños.

Había llegado apenas el día anterior, y se la había pasado organizando sus cosas en su nuevo lugar de vivienda. Su madre, se había mudado a Odaiba hace un par de días, por lo que pensó que sería el momento perfecto, ya que la casa seria nueva para ambos. Ella había pensado mudarse una semana después, pero acelero las cosas para tener más tiempo de reconectarse con su hijo.

El día de mañana, su hermano mayor, Yamato Ishida, quien prefería que lo llamara Matt, vendría a buscarlo para introducirlo a sus viejos amigos.

Los amigos de TK, se corrigió. No importaba cuanto le gustaría que estas personas recuperasen a su hijo y hermano, él era y seguiría siendo Shirou Emiya. En lo que a él concernía, TK Takaishi había muerto realmente en el gran incendio de Fuyuki.

"T-Shirou. La cena esta lista". Le informó su madre.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era relajarse y seguir con la corriente. Decidió que la cena sería un buen momento para preguntarle por que tenía el cabello rojo mientras que el resto de su familia era rubia, a excepción de su padre.

Cuando vio la cena, se preguntó si podría convencer a su madre de que lo dejase cocinar, la comida no se veía mal, pero sabía que podía hacerlo mucho mejor, si los comentarios de Taiga eran algo que creer con respecto a su capacidad de cocción de 5 estrellas.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Acostada en su cama, Nancy Takaishi suspiró. La cena no había estado tan mal como pensó que podría ser. Todavía tenía problemas con llamar a su hijo por su nuevo nombre, pero estaba mejorando.

Realmente, no podía culpar al niño por idolatrar al hombre que lo había salvado. Y después de escuchar a ese hombre, Fujimura, relatarle parte de la vida del hombre como un misionero en el medio oriente, no podía dejar de estar ligeramente impresionada. Sabía que el anciano no les había dicho todo y su instinto de reportera le decía que había una gran historia detrás de esto, pero decidió dejarla pasar. Tenía a su hijo de regreso, y era todo lo que importaba. Más o menos.

Al mismo tiempo, en su propia habitación, Shirou estaba leyendo uno de los libros que había traído desde la finca Emiya en Fuyuki.

Este era uno de los pocos libros de magia que Kiritsugu le había dejado. Hasta ahora, nunca se había tomado la molestia de leerlos mucho, ya que todavía tenía muchos problemas con la creación de su circuito. Apenas si podía hacer algo básico como el análisis estructural y todavía tenía que lograr reforzar algo correctamente.

Normalmente, estaría practicando estas habilidades antes de acostarse, pero desde que ya no estaba en su cobertizo, decidió que lo más prudente seria dedicarle algo de tiempo a la teoría que siempre había ignorado hasta que organizara mejor su nueva vida.

Acababa de encontrar una interesante maldición llamada Gand y su variación llamada Finn Shot.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Al día siguiente, Matt había ido a buscar a Shirou para presentarlo a sus viejos amigos. Se reunirían en un parque cercano.

Cuando llegaron, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Jou y Kari lo estaban esperando, sosteniendo una pancarta que decía bienvenido de nuevo TK. Con la palabra Shirou entre paréntesis.

"Estos son viejos amigos nuestros". Dijo Matt mientras presentaba a todos a su hermano amnésico. "de derecha a Izquierda son Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi, Jiou Kido y la hermana menor de Taichi, Kari Yagami.

"Hola, puedes llamarme solamente Tai". Dijo el chico de cabello castaño y googles en la cabeza.

"Soy Sora". Saludo la chica más alta. "A pesar de que no nos recuerdes, espero que podamos volver a ser grandes amigos".

"Mi nombre es Koushiro, pero todos me dicen Izzy". Saludo un chico pelirrojo de ojos negros.

"Puedes decirme Jou". Le extendió la mano el mayor del grupo.

Por último, se le acercó una chica de su misma edad. Vestía ropa colorida, típica de una chica de su edad. Tenía el cabello castaño sujeto por un clip rojo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Una característica que llamo la atención de Shirou, fue que tenía los ojos con un ligero tinte rojizo. "Soy Kari. Espero que podamos volver a ser grandes amigos". Terminó con una cálida sonrisa.

Siendo tan cortes y formal como él era, Shirou se inclinó de regreso. "Mucho gusto, soy Emiya Shirou. Por favor, cuiden de mi de ahora en adelante".

Después de eso, todos se habían sentado y charlado alrededor. Durante la conversación, Shirou había notado algo en el cinturón de Tai. "Disculpa, Taichi-san. Pero ¿qué es eso que tienes en tu cinturón?". Dijo, señalando a un objeto familiar.

Al instante, todos se tensaron ligeramente. Nadie tenía idea de cómo introducir la historia de los digimons al chico. En el peor de los casos, podrían terminar pensando que estaban locos.

Pensando rápidamente, Tai le mostro su digivice y le dijo que era un reloj especial de colección que todos habían ganado en un campamento de verano.

Aceptando la explicación, Shirou analizó con la vista el digivice de Tai. Podía ver que de hecho, tenía un reloj en la pantalla. Pero por alguna razón, pensó que el chico mayor le estaba mintiendo.

Alcanzando su bolcillo, sacó su propio reloj. Obviamente, el suyo no funcionaba, ya que se encontraba quemado y su pantalla estaba en blanco. Les explicó a los demás, que era la única cosa que conservaba desde el incendio.

Al verlo, todos se sorprendieron. A su conocimiento, los digivices eran indestructibles. Habían pasado por un montón de cosas junto a ellos, y jamás habían recibido ni un rasguño. Pero frente a ellos, el digivice que le pertenecía a TK estaba completamente muerto y un lado estaba derretido con marcas negras de haberse quemado. Izzy, más que nadie se preguntó lo extraño de eso, pero decidió bajarle el tono a su curiosidad por el momento, ya que no creía que el chico que teóricamente acababan de conocer le caería bien que intentase analizar algo que parecía muy valioso.

Durante el resto del día, los niños elegidos le habían contado historias acerca de él, omitiendo cuidadosamente todo lo relacionado a los digimons o el digimundo.

En medio de las conversaciones, Tai le había pedido a Shirou que dejara de llamarlo por su nombre completo y usase su apodo de Tai. Al final, todos habían acordado no usar honoríficos con los demás, a pesar de que Shirou se sentía un poco incómodo al respecto, ya que siempre había sido muy cortés y realmente no conocía a estas personas. Pero si les hacia feliz que no usara honoríficos, el estaba dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo.

Finalmente, su reunión había terminado y todos habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares. A pesar de que Matt quería acompañar a Shirou a su casa de regreso, Shirou declinó la oferta, recordando que su hermano había mencionado que tenía una práctica con su banda esa tarde durante la conversación. Además, quería organizar un poco sus pensamientos.

Un poco a regañadientes, Matt aceptó, pero le hizo prometer que lo llamaría mas tarde para asegurarle de que había llegado a salvo. Esto, le ganó varias rizas de sus amigos, ya que estaba actuando como una mamá gallina.

Con esas rizas, todos se despidieron y regresaron a sus casas, prometiendo que se reunirían nuevamente al día siguiente que era domingo. Esto le recordó a Shirou que estaría iniciando las clases el lunes en una nueva escuela. Esto lo ponía ligeramente nervioso, pero se dijo a si mismo que no sería tan incómodo como cuando conoció a sus padres.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, se preguntó si habría algún lugar donde podría practicar tiro con arco. Taiga lo había introducido al mismo una semana después de la muerte de su padre como método de distracción y sorprendentemente, el chico lo había encontrado sumamente relajante, además de que le gustaba bastante la filosofía que el Kyudo seguía.

Repentinamente se detuvo. Respirando profundamente, se dio cuenta de algo. Había magia en el aire.

La capacidad de percibir la magia era algo que todos los magos podían hacer, a pesar de que los métodos por los cuales lo hacían, eran diferentes. Normalmente, el cerebro captaba la información de lo que sentía y lo interpretaba a través de otro de los sentidos. En el caso de Shirou, era su olfato.

Dejándose guiar por su nariz, Shirou llegó a un callejón. El aroma era mucho más fuerte en ese lugar, pero aun así parecía muy débil. Mirando a un lado y otro, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie viéndolo y extendió su mano.

Esa mañana, antes de que Matt lo fuese a buscar, Shirou se había levantado mucho más temprano que su madre. Siempre había sido un madrugador, ya que se había acostumbrado a hacer varias tareas en su casa, antes de preparar el desayuno para él y taiga. Dado a que no había ninguna tarea que hacer en el pequeño apartamento y que ya había acabado con una rutina de ejercicios que había comenzado cuando empezó a practicar magecraft, intentó crear un circuito mágico.

Había sido difícil, pero al final había tenido éxito. Ahora, estaba usando ese mismo circuito para usar la única magia en la que era realmente bueno.

"**Análisis estructural**". Murmuró, mientras se imaginaba que un arma se disparaba en su mente.

El análisis estructural era una habilidad poco usada que le decía a uno la información sobre un objeto. No estaba seguro de si realmente funcionaría ante algo mágico, pero lo intento de todas maneras.

Sorpresivamente, había funcionado. Frente a él, se encontraba un campo delimitado con la intención de mantener alejado a la gente mundana. Sin embargo, se encontraba en un estado muy deteriorado, como si hubiese sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Sorpresivamente, una parte del mismo parecía haberse derrumbado a causa del hechizo de Shirou.

Asustado por el pensamiento de que había irrumpido accidentalmente en el taller de un mago, Shirou se dio a la fuga, asegurándose de recordar el lugar para regresar más tarde por si acaso.

El taller de un mago, era el lugar donde realizaba sus investigaciones y creaba sus misterios. Era el santo santorium de un mago, y si alguien entraba sin permiso a uno, lo más seguro era que terminase muerto.

Pero el estado de los campos delimitados del lugar, le decían a Shirou que tal vez había sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Su padre le había dicho que los magos que huían de la persecución de otros magos a causa de ser herejes y practicar artes prohibidas, usualmente se iban rápidamente y ha beses no limpiaban bien sus huellas.

Los que solían casar a estos magos, usualmente eran miembros de la asociación de magos o la iglesia. A juzgar por las historias que su padre le había contado sobre estas dos facciones, no estaba seguro de querer encontrarse con ninguna de ellos en el corto plazo.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Al día siguiente, Shirou había pasado nuevamente todo el día con los chicos del día anterior. Se había dado cuenta de que todos habían querido decirle algo en un momento u otro, pero siempre que les preguntaba lo que querían, cambiaban de tema abruptamente.

Por último, todos se habían ido, prometiendo reunirse el próximo fin de semana. Shirou sabía que sus esfuerzos eran para que recuperase la memoria, pero hasta el momento, ninguna de las cosas que le habían dicho o contado de cómo era antes de perder la memoria, le habían resultado familiar en lo mas mínimo.

En el camino de regreso, pasó una vez más por el callejón donde había encontrado el campo delimitado. Y al igual que el día anterior, el lugar estaba abandonado.

En esta ocasión, decidió investigar el interior. Allí se encontró con barios estantes, llenos de libros de magia, además de varios frascos y notas dispersas por el suelo. A juzgar por la cantidad de polvo del lugar, nadie lo había estado ocupando por mucho tiempo.

Fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Ya que nadie estaba ocupando este lugar, tal vez él podría usarlo como su taller. Claro que cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo encontrara, especialmente desde que accidentalmente había destruido parte del campo delimitado, pero podía al menos intentar repararlo. Había muchos libros en el lugar, y seguramente, alguno debía ser sobre los campos delimitados.

Entusiasmado por la idea de tener su propia guarida secreta como un verdadero superhéroe, buscó meticulosamente algún libro que le enseñara como montar o reparar campos delimitados. Afortunadamente, había encontrado uno debajo de una mesa.

Colocando ese libro en su mochila junto a otros que pensó podrían ser interesantes, regresó a casa con la intención de estudiarlos meticulosamente.

Este había resultado ser un muy buen día. La guinda del pastel, fue cuando su madre había aceptado que él preparáse el desayuno, obviamente persuadida por el maravilloso desayuno que él había hecho esa misma mañana, antes de que su madre despertase.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Saliendo de su apartamento a la mañana siguiente, Shirou se preparó para su primer día de clases.

En lugar de tomar el ascensor, decidió bajar por las escaleras. Cuando estaba en la planta baja, escuchó el pin del ascensor al abrirse. Antes de que pudiera ver quien salía del mismo, un cuerpo humano se estrelló en su contra.

Acostado boca arriba en el suelo, Shirou sintió un peso en el pecho. Levantando la cabeza para ver que estaba enzima suyo, fue recibido con la imagen de unas bragas de color violeta y lunares naranja.

Por cortos momentos, Shirou se quedó tratando de averiguar lo que había pasado. Entonces, su cerebro se puso al día.

"Hay, eso dolió". Escuchó la voz de una chica.

Levantando la mirada, vio a una chica sentada sobre su estomago. Tenía el cabello de un tono violeta pálido, cubierto por un pañuelo azul. Unpar de gafas redondas adornaban sus ojos de color castaño claro. Fue en ese momento, que la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre alguien.

"HA!". Gritó ligeramente, antes de ponerse de pie. "L-Lo siento. Fue mi culpa". Se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Ha. No hay problema". Respondió Shirou, poniéndose de pie.

"Deberías tener más cuidado, Miyako". Dijo otra voz.

Desde detrás de la chica, había aparecido un niño menor que ellos, con el cabello castaño y un corte de tazón. Vestía una camiseta de color morado y tenía los ojos afilados que iba a juego perfectamente con la seria expresión de su rostro.

"Lo sé. Lo siento, el nerviosismo del primer día y todo eso". Se excusó.

"Si, lo entiendo". Estuvo de acuerdo Shirou. "Soy Emiya Shirou, por cierto. Me acabo de mudar con mi madre. Mucho gusto". Se inclinó.

"Hola! Soy Yolei Inoue. Mucho gusto!". Respondió con alegría. "Y este es Cody Hida". Señaló al chico menor.

"Hola, soy Iyori Hida". Corrigió el chico.

"Hu? Hola". Dijo Shirou.

Dime, vas a asistir a clases a la escuela primaria de Odaiba, ¿verdad?". Preguntó la chica, Yolei. Al ver el asentimiento del pelirrojo, sonrió. "Fantástico. Nosotros también nos dirigimos hacia allí. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?".

Aceptando la amable oferta, Shirou Emiya puso en movimiento los engranes del destino, claro que debido a ciertos cambios, estaban un poco chuecos, pero aun asi, seguían girando.

Fin del Capítulo 2


	4. Magia digital

**Notas del autor:** esto fue realmente difícil de escribir. Pienso en lo que ha de haber sido escribir para ker-plop su historia. Esperen pocas actualizaciones, ya que es difícil escribir, y no es mi proyecto principal.

Spoiler: por su parte, el capitulo ya a cambiado mucho de la línea original. Nunca se nos explico cómo demonios Tai llego al digimindo, cuiando mas adelante afirman que solo las D3 son capaces de abrir las puertas…

Además, a pesar de que afirmaban que el emperador había sido horriblemente cruel, los digimons nunca parecían muy preocupados. Intente mostrar diferencia, con la emoción que sintió Gatomon al ver nuevamente a Kari. Ella sería como una luz de esperanza (sin juego de palabras) para Gatomon, quien vio como sus amigos fueron capturados y esclavizados sin poder hacer nada.

Además de eso, está el hecho de que Shirou no recuerda nada. Espero sus comentarios y teorías sobre la ropa de Shirou y porque casi levanta el digiegg.

Creo que la intervención de Shirou en la pelea de Flamedramon fue bastante bien, sin quitarle protagonismo.

Esperen una explicación abreviada de la magia en el siguiente capítulo, donde los otros niños descubren lo que Shirou puede hacer.

Sin más que decir. Que comience el Show.

Capítulo 3: Magia digital.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su nueva escuela con sus vecinos, Inoue Miyako, alias Yolei, y Hida Iyori, a quien Yolei había bautizado cariñosamente como Cody, Shirou pensó en el taller abandonado que había encontrado.

Ciertamente, no sabía mucho sobre como se suponía que vivía un mago normal, ya que tanto su padre como él eran más que poco ortodoxos en lo que a su taumaturgia se refería.

Por otra parte, le había sido muy entretenido las cosas que había encontrado en el par de libros que había tomado. Antes de acostarse esa noche, practicó una vez más su análisis estructural en sí mismo. Uno de los libros, el que tenía esa información sobre la maldición Gand decía que era una de las formas más seguras de comenzar antes de intentar el auto refuerzo.

El auto refuerzo era la capacidad de fortalecer el cuerpo con la magia. Muy similar a reforzar un objeto para hacerlo más duro, era una de las magias más simples y a la vez más complicadas que había. Simple ya que la ejecución solo consistía en inundar un objeto con prana, este entraría en las imperfecciones y endurecería o resaltaría ciertos aspectos del objeto. Complicado, ya que cualquier objeto solo podía poseer una determinada cantidad de energía antes de romperse.

Con el análisis, era más fácil saber en qué lugares se debe enviar el prana para fortalecer y cuando detenerse, pero aun así, la mayoría de los magos preferían métodos menos arriesgados de fortalecerse.

Ya que Shirou no conocía otros métodos, decidió probar algo de esto. Claro que se aseguraría de que era capaz de reforzar un objeto mundano, antes de intentar cualquier cosa con su propio cuerpo.

Otra cosa interesante, era que había empezado a entender cómo funcionaba un campo delimitado. Con algo de suerte, seria capaz de restablecer el campo del taller abandonado y convertirlo en su propio taller. La idea le parecía un tanto emocionante, y que sería como un superhéroe con una base secreta.

"Aquí estamos!". Proclamó Yolei, haciendo un gesto hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, miró alrededor. Tal como esperaba, era una escuela normal y corriente. Se podía ver a barios otros estudiantes que también estaban llegando, e incluso había un grupo de chicos de su edad jugando al futbol …

Por un segundo, Shirou pensó que había visto al amigo de su hermano, Tai Yagami, ya que vio a alguien con googles en su cabeza, pero un mejor vistazo develó de qué se trataba de una persona diferente. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y un chaleco de mezclilla azul, tenía la piel bronceada, tal como se esperaría de un deportista y el cabello puntiagudo de color oscuro.

Debido a la atenta mirada que había puesto sobre el chico, fue capaz de ver cuando uno de sus tiros salió mal y envió volando el valón en dirección hacia ellos, justo hacia el rostro de la única niña.

Yolei solo tuvo tiempo de chillar, antes de que el balón golpeara su cara. Sin embargo, nunca sintió el dolor. Al abrir los ojos, vio que el nuevo chico que había conocido esa mañana, había detenido el balón con sus manos a unos escasos centímetros de su cara.

Sorprendida por esto, Yolei calló de culo con los ojos muy abiertos al chico que acababa de salvarla de un golpe en la cabeza y una posible ruptura de sus lentes.

"Lo siento. ¿Se encuentran bien?". Preguntó el chico que Shirou había estado mirando hace solo unos momentos mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos, se detuvo y vio con más detenimiento a la niña en el piso. "Ha, eres solo tú, Yolei". Dijo desdeñosamente, como si no importara. Entonces, cambió su foco de atención al chico que sujetaba el balón. "Hey, buena atrapada, pelirrojo". Señaló mientras le daba un pulgar hacia arriba.

El casual despido, fue suficiente para que la chica saliera de su asombro. "Daisuke!". Rujio furiosa. "Ten más cuidado. Podrías haberme roto los lentes!".

"Tch". Chasqueó la lengua el muchacho ante la reprimenda. "Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre. Llámame como el jugador de futbol, Davis". Respondió con el seño fruncido. Entonces, cambió su foco de atención hacia la izquierda de Yolei y algunos centímetros hacia abajo. "Hola, Cody". Dijo alegremente.

"Hola". Respondió el niño más pequeño con una cara pétrea.

Terminado el saludo, el actualmente identificado como Daisuke o Davis, se giró hacia el pelirrojo y le pido el balón. Por un par de segundos, Shirou se le quedó simplemente mirándole, hasta que le dio el balón. "Bonitos googles". Le dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y presentarse a sí mismo. "Soy Emiya Shirou y me acabo de transferir a esta escuela. Mucho gusto".

Parpadeando un par de veces ante la formalidad del chico, Davis repitió la acción. "Ha-Hola, Soy Daisuke Motomiya, pero todos me llaman Davis. Mucho gusto". Se presentó y le extendió la mano para un apretón.

Una vez intercambiados los saludos correspondientes, el chico se dio media vuelta y volvió a su juego.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Ayudando a Yolei a ponerse de pie, los tres siguieron su camino al interior del edificio.

En el interior, Cody se despidió de los dos chicos mayores, ya que debía irse a su propia clase.

Unos momentos más tardes, Shirou fue escoltado a su salón por Yolei, quien le informo que su salón estaba la final del pasillo, ya que era un año mayor.

Luego de una despedida amistosa, Shirou contemplo su salón para el próximo año. Los asientos parecían estar distribuidos en varias filas hechas de dos pupitres cada una, esto quería decir que iba a tener que compartir el asiento con un compañero.

Dado a que todavía no había aparecido el maestro, miró alrededor, tratando de adivinar cuál sería su asiento.

Fue entonces que noto algo. Cada asiento tenía una etiqueta con un nombre en la parte frontal. Al parecer, era la forma en la que asignaban los lugares.

Rápidamente buscó el asiento con su nombre. Lo encontró en una de las filas del medio en el segundo lugar.

"Disculpa, estás bloqueando la puerta". Dijo una voz vagamente familiar.

Dándose la vuelta, Shirou se encontraba cara a cara con Davis nuevamente. "He, hola de nuevo". Dijo.

Parpadeando un par de veces, Davis pareció reconocerlo. Entonces sonrió. "Valla, parece que estaremos en el mismo salón". Dijo con alegría. "Espero que nos llevemos bien". Dijo, antes de moverse hacia su asiento, que curiosamente estaba del lado derecho del asiento al que él mismo había sido asignado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Shirou se sentó en el lugar con su nombre y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

Mientras hacía esto, otra mochila se dejó caer junto a la suya en el escritorio. Levantando la mirada, Shirou vio a una linda chica de cabello castaño y ropas de color rosa y blanco, con una cámara colgándole del cuello y dándole una cálida sonrisa.

"Kari?". Preguntó en sorpresa. "¿Qué haces aquí?".

Kari simplemente se limitó a darle una risita como respuesta. "Sorpresa!. Sabía qué vendrías a esta escuela, pero no esperaba que termináramos como compañeros de clases y menos de asiento". Contestó con felicidad.

Shirou estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa. "Uno pensaría que es cosa del destino".

Detrás de Kari, Davis tenía una mirada de puro horror en su rostro. Había estado a punto de saludar a la chica, cuando esta comenzó a hablar con el nuevo. No había escuchado toda la conversación, pero notó un par de cosas. Entre esas, se dio cuenta de la familiaridad con la que el pelirrojo se había dirigido a su posible novia y algo sobre el destino.

Cualquier cosa buena que hubiese pensado acerca del nuevo, se fue por el drenaje. Nadie ponía los movimientos en la posible novia de Davis Motomiya y salía impune. Después de clases, este tal Shero se iba a enterar!.

XXXXFDSXXXX

En un bosque teñido con los colores del otoño, una criatura estaba siendo perseguida. Era un gato de color blanco con mechones de color morado en las orejas y la punta de la cola. Llevaba guantes amarillos con garras y un anillo de oro en la cola. Además de esto, en su cuello colgaba un silbato de color plateado.

Este ser, era un digimon. Nada fuera de lo común, ya que se encontraba en el Digimundo. Lo extraño era que este Gatomon, estaba siendo perseguido por otros digimons. Eran varios y de diferentes tipos, sin embargo, todos compartían dos rasgos en común. Todos poseían los ojos de un color rojo malévolo y tenían un anillo negro en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras escapaba, uno de los anillos salió volando desde la nada, e intentó capturar al gato. Pero cuando se le acercó, el propio anillo del Gatomon comenzó a brillar y convirtió al anillo negro en un montón de partículas digitales.

Estos anillos eran la obra de un humano que se hacía llamar el emperador de los Digimons. Había aparecido hace algún tiempo y había comenzado a capturar a todos los digimons que pudiese.

Pero este humano, no era el primer humano que había llegado a este mundo. Hace mucho tiempo, 8 niños humanos habían venido a este mundo para salvarlo de la destrucción junto con la ayuda de 8 digimons. Este Gatomon era uno de esos digimons.

Mientras miraba su propio anillo y se preguntaba por qué seguía haciendo eso por sí mismo, no vio que otro digimon se acercaba por detrás. Este digimon tenia la forma de un caballo con un casco rojo y una línea de cristal brillando con el mismo tono que el casco como visor, además de unas alas negras en la parte posterior. Este digimon era un Unimon

Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, el Gatomon vio como una esfera de energía de color azul plateado se formaba e la boca del Unimon. Ágilmente logro esquivar el ataque, pero la onda de choque de la explosión lo había arrojado al suelo, dejándolo vulnerable.

Mirando hacia arriba, Gatomon vio como el caballo alado se había parado en dos patas con la intención de aplastarlo. Rodando rápidamente, había logrado escapar de ese destino, pero no había logrado salir indemne.

El Unimon había logrado atrapar el anillo en la cola del gato, y con un pisotón lo redujo a nada más que datos en el viento.

Sin ese anillo mágico, el Gatomon no solo había perdido lo único que lo había protegido hasta el momento de los anillos negros. Sino que además, sin ese anillo, su poder se había reducido al de un novato, colocándolo en grave peligro.

Sumergido en la desesperación, el Gatomon se escabullo entre la maleza, gritando el nombre de la única humana que podía ayudarla.

"Kariiii!".

XXXXFDSXXXX

"¿Y? ¿Qué piensas de tu primer día?". Preguntó, Kari a Shirou.

Las clases acababan de terminar hace unos momentos, y actualmente, los dos se encontraban cambiándose el calzado de interiores para el de exterior.

"Fue bien, supongo". Contestó simplemente. No había sido nada especial, pero tampoco había sido desagradable. Era un poco extraño no estar familiarizado con ninguno de sus compañeros, a exclusión de Kari, pero no era como que fuese una sensación desconocida para Shirou.

"Hey tú, Shero!". Gritó una voz.

Girándose, Shirou vio a Davis, mirándole como si hubiese insultado a su madre frente a él. Sin embargo, otra cosa le llamó la atención. "Shero?".

"Si tú, pelirrojo". Señaló, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia él. "¿¡Quien te crees que eres, poniendo los movimientos en mi novia!?". Dijo indignado.

"Novia?". Se preguntó Shirou. Ciertamente había hablado con varias chicas ese día, ya que muchas estaban interesadas en su inusual color de pelo. Pero sin duda, no recordaba haber hecho cualquier tipo de avances hacia ninguna.

Haciendo memoria, se dio cuenta de que varias veces durante ese día, Davis había intentado llamar la atención de Kari pidiéndole que le explicara algo o simplemente tratando de conversar con ella, solo para recibir respuestas amables pero cortas ya que Kari había estado más centrada en Shirou, tratando de hacer que se sintiera a gusto en su nueva escuela.

Normalmente, Shirou sería muy lento para percibir este tipo de cosas, pero habiendo pensado en esto, llegó a una respuesta.

"Ha, lo siento". Se disculpó rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "No sabía que tenias ese tipo de relación con Kari".

Al oír las palabras de su amigo, el rostro de Kari se tornó de color rojo. "Te-te equivocas T- digo Shirou". Tartamudeó mientras agitaba sus manos frente a ella de un lado a otro como negando lo que el pelirrojo había dicho. "Davis y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, somos solo amigos".

A juzgar por el rostro que Davis había hecho, Kari bien podría haberle golpeado en la cara con sus palabras.

Esto, sin dudas solo agravó el mal humor del futbolista. Pero antes de que pudiera gritarle al pelirrojo, fue parado en seco por la mirada hostil que recibió de Kari. "¿Y por que eres tan hostil hacia T-Shirou? Se acaba de mudar, así que deberías ser amable con él".

En ese instante, el rostro de Davis palideció. "N-no me digas que él te gusta". Graznó.

Nuevamente, el rostro de Kari enrojeció. "N-no!, es-es un viejo amigo. Es-eso es todo". Termino en un chillido, lanzándole miradas discretas al pelirrojo y sonrojándose.

En ese momento, alguien más entró en la conversación.

"Disculpen, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Izzy?". Preguntó una nueva voz con un tono femenino.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Normalmente después de clases, Yolei se iba a casa para jugar alguno de sus juegos de computadora, pero los lunes siempre se quedaba más tiempo, ya que ayudaba a uno (de los que según ella, era el más guapo) miembro del club de computación, Koushiro Izumi, alias Izzy.

Actualmente estaba revisando algunas cosas que había dejado antes del inicio de las vacaciones, mientras esperaba a que Izzy llegase.

Toqueteando algunas cosas en la computadora, apareció una extraña plantilla con varios recuadros más pequeños a la izquierda y lo que parecía ser un gran círculo de color rojo en la esquina inferior derecha. En el centro, se encontraba un cuadro de color rojo y por sobre todo, la ventana tenia la leyenda de "Digital World".

Por un instante, Yolei se preguntó que había tocado para que apareciera esto. Entonces, pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún tipo de juego en línea.

Estaba muy tentada a abrirlo, pero fue sospechosa de la inesperada forma en la que había aparecido. Pensó que tal vez podría tratarse de algún virus disfrazado. Decidiendo correr por lo seguro, salió de la sala de computadoras para buscar a Izzy. Él sabría que hacer.

Había estado buscándolo por unos minutos, cuando se topo con un par de caras conocidas. Shirou y Davis estaban frente a los casilleros, charlando con otra chica.

Pensando en que no podría perder nada, se les acercó y les preguntó si sabían el paradero del genio informático.

"He? Ha, hola Yolei". Dijo Shirou, antes de parpadear ante el nombre que había pedido. "¿Conoces a Izzy?". Preguntó.

"Si, él es el presidente del club de computación". Contestó simplemente.

"No, lo sentimos, no lo hemos visto". Dijo la chica de rosa, feliz por cambiar la conversación de hace unos instantes. "Deberías preguntarle a mi hermano, él es uno de los mejores amigos de Izzy".

Parpadeando por unos momentos, Yolei trató de identificar a la chica. Entonces recordó. Ella era la hermana menor del jugador estrella de la secundaria, Taichi Yagami. Eso le dio una idea.

"Es cierto. Daisuke …".

"Davis!". Interrumpió el chico.

"Lo que sea". Dijo Yolei, poniendo los ojos. "Tú eres un fan del hermano de Yagami-san, ¿no es así?". Pidió secamente.

"Hmm. Y que quieres con sempai?". Pidió, al parecer todavía molesto porque la chica se negaba a usar su apodo elegido.

"Alguien esta ablando de mi?". Preguntó una voz.

Siguiendo la dirección de la voz, todos vieron a un chico de secundaria con el uniforme de color verde y el pelo de color marrón en un extraño peinado alborotado hacia arriba y un par de googles en la frente, como los que Davis llevaba.

"Hola Tai/sempai/hermano". Dijeron Shirou, Davis y Kari al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué?". Se preguntó Davis, señalando a Shirou. "De donde conoces a sempai?". Preguntó acusadoramente.

Tai simplemente se rió. "T- quiero decir, Shirou aquí es una especie de viejo amigo nuestro". Dijo, señalándose a sí mismo y Kari.

Esto hiso que Davis se pusiera muy rígido. Si en verdad era un viejo amigo, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que este chico se convirtiera en su rival.

"De todas maneras". Dijo Tai, mirando a Yolei. "¿Por qué me andabas buscando?".

"Quería saber si sabes en donde está Izzy".

Frunciendo el seño por unos momentos, Tai negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, no lo he visto en todo el día".

Yolei dejó caer los hombros en decepción. "Supongo que tendré que seguir buscando. Estoy segura de que él sabría que era esto de DigitalWorld en la computadora de la escuela". Con eso, Yolei siguió buscando mientras murmuraba, completamente inconsciente de lo rígidos que se habían puesto Tai y Kari.

"D-dijo Digital World?". Preguntó Kari en voz alta.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Izzy ahora". Ordeno Tai y comenzó a correr hacia la sala de ordenadores con Kari detrás de él.

Sin saber que estaba pasando, tanto Shirou como Davis decidieron seguir a los hermanos.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Al doblar una esquina, Koushiro Izumi, alias Izzy, fue arroyado por un par de hermanos frenéticos.

"Lo sentimos tenemos … Izzy!". Exclamó Kari, haciendo que Tai se detuviera un par de pasos más adelante.

"Caramba! ¿Lo que en el nombre de Genai es tan urgente?". Preguntó el pelirrojo desde el suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Tai lo agarró desde las solapas de su chaqueta y lo alzó.

"Es el Digimundo, Izzy. Esa chica con gafas y un pañuelo en la cabeza dijo algo sobre el Digimundo en la computadora de la escuela". Exclamó Tai con urgencia en una mescla de esperanza y preocupación.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Izzy utilizó su prodigiosa mente para deducir que su amigo estaba hablando de Yolei. Entonces, lo otro que había dicho llegó a su cerebro y él se encontraba corriendo hacia la sala de computadoras junto con los Yagami, mientras que Davis Y Shirou apenas si los habían alcanzado, cuando Izzy había empezado a correr también.

Cuando Davis y Shirou finalmente alcanzaron a los otros tres, vieron que Izzy estaba escribiendo furiosamente en la computadora, mientras que Tai y Kari estaban detrás de él con rostros ansiosos.

"No hay duda". Dijo Izzy, dejando de escribir. "La puerta al digimundo se ha abierto nuevamente, podemos ver a nuestros digimons de nuevo". Concluyó con una sonrisa.

"Hu? ¿Qué es Digimon?". Preguntaron Shirou y Davis al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de los otros tres.

Moviendo sus cabezas de manera sumamente mecánica y sincronizada, los tres frente al computador miraron a los otros dos chicos.

"No creo que Matt había planeado que le dijéramos a Shirou sobre los digimons de esta manera". Murmuró Tai a Izzy, tratando de ser gracioso.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Shirou escuchó atentamente las explicaciones de sus amigos. Si había entendido correctamente, él, su hermano y todos los chicos que había conocido el fin de semana, habían ido a un viaje de campamento el verano de hace 5 años, a excepción de Kari, quien se les había unido mas tarde. Allí fueron transportados a otro mundo que al parecer, estaba dentro de las redes de computadora y habían tenido grandes aventuras con unas criaturas extrañas llamadas Digimons. Cada uno de los niños tenía su propio compañero, y el suyo era llamado Patamon. El extraño aparato que tenía desde antes de perder la memoria y que sus amigos también tenían, era llamado digivice. La función de este digivice era la de servir como un boleto de ida al digimundo y les ayudaba a digievolucionar a sus compañeros digimons. La digievolucion era un extraño proceso de transformación que les daba nuevos cuerpos y poderes. Los 8 niños eran los encargados de proteger al digimundo y restaurar el equilibrio.

Una persona normal diría que todo eso no podía ser nada más que una historia inventada. Una simple fantasía de algunos niños con mucha imaginación.

Sin embargo, Shirou no era una persona normal. Él era un mago, alguien que vivía en el mundo iluminado por la luna. A pesar de que no conocía mucho sobre ese mundo, sabía un buen número de cosas, tales como que los monstruos y seres extraordinarios existían.

Mientras Davis intentaba entender la extraña idea que se le había presentado, Shirou se quedó mirando el aparato quemado en su mano. Si iba a este mundo, podría llegar a ser un héroe como había soñado.

Ciertamente era una razón mezquina para querer ir a ese lugar. Pero lo que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, era que Shirou era sumamente egoísta. El quería ser un héroe y salvar a la gente, poder hacerla feliz. Eso era lo que más deseaba, y era totalmente egoísta en ese pensamiento.

"Quiero ir". Dijo con calma.

Al instante, los demás lo miraron con atención. "¿Estás seguro?". Pregunto Tai.

"Si". Respondió. "Según lo que me han dicho, se supone que debemos ser los protectores de ese mundo, ¿No es así? quiero ir a ese lugar para ayudar. Además, tal vez recupere mis recuerdos si voy a ese lugar". Agregó al final, queriendo convencer al chico mayor.

Mirando sorprendido, Davis había escuchado la historia que su sempai le había contado sobre su viaje a otro mundo. No estaba seguro de creerle, pero su sempai jamás le había mentido. Fue cuando el tal Shero pidió para ir. ¿Y qué era eso de recuperar sus recuerdos?

Echándole una mirada a su sempai y Kari, Davis trató de no parecer menos ante el pelirrojo. "Yo también". Dijo, dando un paso adelante. "No estoy seguro de entender lo que está pasando, pero quiero ir también".

Tai miro a Izzy y luego a Davis. "No es tan simple". Sacó su digivice y se lo mostro a Davis. "Necesitas uno de estos para poder ir.

Mientras Davis insistía en que quería ir, el monitor de la computadora había comenzado a brillar.

Repentinamente, Shirou hiso un ruido de molestia y se cubrió la nariz con la mano, llamando la atención de todos. El repentino comportamiento de Shirou era a causa de su capacidad de sentir la magia. De la nada, un olor de magia había impregnado el aire a con una velocidad y cantidad que le provocó un ligero malestar al mago.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese preguntarle al pelirrojo lo que ocurría, El destello de la pantalla se hiso demasiado grande como para ignorarlo y tres luces salieron disparadas del monitor. Una de ellas se estrelló contra Davis, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, mientras que las otras dos salieron despedidas por la puerta y desaparecieron.

Por varios segundos, todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que había pasado. Entonces miraron a Davis, o más específicamente a lo que se encontraba en sus manos.

Era un aparato en forma de puño con bordes de color azul claro, tenía un enorme botón blanco en el centro i un botón más pequeño de color rojo justo por debajo de la pantalla. A la derecha de esta, había dos botones que asemejaban a flechas indicando arriba y abajo, una antena de color negro salía por la parte superior derecha.

Mirando entre el monitor y el extraño objeto en posición de Davis, Izzy pensó en una conjetura sobre lo que era. Antes de que siquiera pudiera expresar su idea, los digivices de Kari, Tai y el suyo propio habían empezado a sonar. El único que se había quedado en silencio, había sido el de Shirou, ya que parecía que no funcionaba.

La respuesta era obvia para todos. Lo que Davis tenía en sus manos, era un Digivice.

"¿Es-eso es?". Empezó Kari.

"Pero es diferente a los nuestros". Respondió Tai, antes de que su hermana terminase de formular la pregunta.

"¿Es esto de verdad?". Dijo Davis, entendiendo lo que ocurría. "Esto es una de esas cosas digi-lo que sea, ¿no? Con esto puedo acompañarlos, ¿verdad?".

Tai fue el único que logró responder, acercándose al chico y dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Felicidades, Davis!". Felicitó al muchacho. "Parece que eres un niño elegido ahora".

XXXXFDSXXXX

Al final, habían aceptado que Davis los acompañara. Después de todo, si el Digivice había ido hacia él, quería decir que era un niño elegido.

Todos se habían parado frente a la computadora, tratando de averiguar cómo podían viajar al Digimundo.

"Siempre que fuimos al Digimundo, fuimos arrastrados por los digivices. Tal vez todavía funcione". Dijo Tai, recordando todas las veces que había ido al extraño mundo.

Pensando en las palabras de su hermano, Kari señaló su digivice hacia el monitor. Repentinamente, los digivices de Kari, Tai, Davis e incluso el de Shirou empezaron a brillar al igual que la pantalla.

En un destello de luz, los cuatro niños fueron absorbidos por la luz.

Izzy, quien estaba justo parado fuera del trayecto de la Luz, se sorprendió ante lo que vio, antes de alcanzar desesperadamente para su Digivice. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir a sus amigos, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, develando a una exhausta Yolei.

"Izzy! ¿Qué fue ese resplandor?". Preguntó jadeando.

"He, he, solo fue una de las lámparas que parpadeó por unos momentos". Trató de mentir.

Recuperando su aliento, Yolei miró al pelirrojo y levantó una ceja, antes de mirar a las lámparas de techo, y no ver nada extraño en eso. "Enserio Izzy, tienes que aprender a mentir mejor". Dijo secamente. "de todas formas. Te había estado buscando, porque algo extraño apareció en la …". Se fue apagando, al ver que Izzy ya había visto el extraño programa en la computadora. "Hu, no importa. Supongo que ya lo viste". Señaló. "Entonces, ¿Qué es este programa, Que hace?". Preguntó.

Sudando ligeramente, Izzy trató de pensar en una escusa creíble, cuando algo comenzó a sonar en su mano. Al mismo tiempo, algo empezó a sonar en la mano de Yolei.

Ambos levantaron las manos y se sorprendieron al ver que el otro tenía un extraño objeto de plástico que sonaba como una alarma de reloj.

Sorprendido, Izzy miró a Yolei. "De donde sacaste eso?". Preguntó. El objeto en la mano de Yolei era similar al de Davis, solo que de color rojo donde el de Davis había sido azul.

Levantando la mirada, Yolei se sorprendió al ver la seriedad con la que su ídolo de la informática lo miraba. Ruborizándose ligeramente ante la intensa mirada, la chica tartamudeó una respuesta. "Y-yo no lo sé. Solo apareció en mi mano…".

De repente, los dos dispositivos comenzaron a sonar nuevamente. Mirando en ambas pantallas, se podía ver a otro punto azul acercarse a ellos.

Al abrirse la puerta, vieron a Iyori entrar con un dispositivo similar al de Yolei en su mano, con la diferencia de que este era de color amarillo. "Aquí estás, Yolei. Quería pedirte que arreglaras mi computadora".

Izzy se dio cuenta de que las otras dos luces que habían salido de la computadora junto con el Digivice de Davis, debieron haber sido estos otros dos Digivices. Quería esto decir que tanto Yolei como Iyori eran niños elegidos? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Shirou como se sentía el viaje, él le habría respondido que se sentía como el numero 8 sabía. Era la única respuesta que podría haberse acercado a describirlo con precisión. Después de todo, no todos los días alguien era succionado por una computadora a otro mundo.

En un momento, había estado en la sala de computadoras en una escuela en Odaiba, y al siguiente, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una selva en otoño. Era este acaso el digimundo?

"Donde diablos estamos?". Preguntó una voz sorprendida en el suelo junto a él.

Davis había vivido una vida relativamente normal toda su vida. Tenía amigos, jugaba un deporte, era malo en matemáticas, peleaba a menudo con su hermana mayor. El único punto singular en su vida, era cuando tenía 7 años, cuando un grupo de fantasmas lo habían secuestrado junto con toda su familia. A pesar de que casi nadie se acordaba de eso, y los pocos niños que lo hacían, preferían no hablar del tema.

Pero en este momento, sin lugar a dudas, su vida había dado un giro de 180 sin previo aviso. Sentado en el suelo junto al chico nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque de color naranja, como si fuese otoño. Mirando alrededor, vio a su sempai y Kari mirando alrededor, como si buscaran a alguien.

Poniéndose de pie, miró al pelirrojo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. "Hey, ¿Qué le pasó a tú ropa?". Preguntó, llamando la atención de los hermanos.

Los tres miraron a Shirou, cuya ropa no había cambiado en nada, excepto que ahora llevaba un par de mangas rojas en los brazos que solo parecían estar conectadas entre sí por un lazo plateado en el frente. En la parte posterior, parecían estar unidos por una especia de broche metálico, y en ambos puños, parecía tener una adorno en forma de ovalo de metal.

Mirándose a sí mismo, Shirou se preguntó de donde había salido estas mangas. Entonces vio a Davis. "Y que me dices de tu ropa?".

Esta vez, fue Davis quien se sorprendió. Sus ropas habían cambiado a lo que parecía ser una chaqueta de aviador con un diseño de flamas, un par de guantes amarillos y zapatillas de deporte de color naranja.

Tanto Tai y Kari se sorprendieron. "¿Desde cuándo el Digimundo da ropa nueva?". Se preguntó Kari.

Tai no tenía ninguna respuesta para su pregunta.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Sentado en la oscuridad, un chico de alrededor de 12 años se encontraba viendo varias pantallas, estaba vestido con ropas de color azul obscuro y una capa bifurcada sujeta por dos hombreras doradas. En su cara, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por unos anteojos obscuros con bordes dorados y un símbolo de color violeta en el centro. Este joven era el emperador de los Digimons, quien había esclavizado a una buena parte del digimundo.

Sin embargo, había empezado a sentirse cada vez más y más aburrido. "Si tan solo hubiera algún tipo de resistencia para hacerlo más interesante". Pensó. Después de todo, qué sentido tenía jugar un juego cuando se sabía que siempre iba a ganar.

Al decir esto, recordó a un grupo de Digimons que parecían ser mucho más fuertes que el resto, a pesar de solo ser novatos y un campeón. Ellos podrían haber planteado un buen reto, de no ser porque casi había capturado a todos para el momento. Apenas hace un par de horas, había atrapado a un Piyomon y un Tentomon. El único con el que seguía teniendo problemas, era con el Gatomon que parecía ser inmune a sus anillos.

Repentinamente, un sonido lo sacó de sus contemplaciones, y una pantalla había aparecido frente a él. En ella, se podía ver a cuatro humanos caminar en el bosque otoñal. "Otros humanos en mi jardín privado?". Se preguntó a sí mismo.

"No importa". Pensó, mirando al dispositivo en su mano. Similar al que Davis tenia, el emperador poseía un digivice. Pero a diferencia de la del chico con googles, el suyo era completamente negro, incluso en los lugares donde el de Davis era blanco. "Con el poder de mi Digivice obscuro, no podrán hacer nada". Con un gesto de su mano, unos botones luminosos aparecieron frente a él.

Presionando uno, apareció la imagen de un Unimon. "Quiero que te encargues de estos humanos". Ordenó, antes de fruncir el seño. "Y mas te vale que no me falles nuevamente como con el Gatomon". Gruñó.

"Entiendo mi señor". Sintió el digimon.

Mientras seguía observando el monitor, pensó que tal vez este era el entretenimiento que había estado buscando.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Sentado en la rama de un árbol, Tai observó los alrededores con su telescopio de bolsillo, al igual que la primera vez que había llegado al digimundo. Afortunadamente, esta vez no se había encontrado con ningún Kuwuagamon enojado.

Al mismo tiempo, Shirou y Davis miraban a los alrededores asombrados. "Me resulta difícil creer que estamos en un mundo distinto. ¿No lo crees Shero?". Preguntó Davis.

Por su parte, Shirou había agarrado una rama para intentar analizarla con su magia de manera discreta.

Viendo que estaba siendo ignorado, Davis intentó hablar con Kari, pero esta había empezado a subir a la rama donde estaba su hermano. Mirando a su alrededor para buscar algo que hacer, notó algo inusual.

Detrás de unos arbustos, había una máquina expendedora de refrescos. Pensó que era algo extraño, pero lo ignoró, en favor de la sed que sentía.

Mientras Davis iba por su bebida, Shirou miraba con atención la rama que había agarrado.

Según su hechizo de análisis, esta rama no estaba hecha de madera, pese a todo lo que sus sentidos normales le decían. En realidad, esta rama estaba compuesta de ceros y unos. De hecho, todo a su alrededor estaba compuesto nada más que de información.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, se aseguró de que ninguno de sus compañeros lo estuviese viendo. Una vez seguro de esto, trató de reforzar la rama. Pero por más que lo hiciera, no parecía recibir el prana. Estaba a punto de tratar un par de cosas que había escuchado de las conferencias que su padre le había dado o de lo que había leído en los libros, pero fue cuando escuchó a los hermanos bajar del árbol. Ya habría tiempo para intentarlo más tarde.

"Encontraron algo?". Preguntó a los Yagami.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Cuando Tai estaba a punto de agregar algo, los tres escucharon el grito de Davis.

Mirando en su dirección, vieron que el nuevo niño elegido había sido cubierto por unos extraños seres verdes con ojos saltones y manchas púrpuras en la espalda. Shirou se había preocupado ligeramente por esto, ya que no tenía idea de lo que eran esas cosas, pero tanto Tai como Kari solo se habían reído de la situación del otro chico.

"Pwaj!". Exclamó Davis al verse cubierto de una especie de moco pegajoso. "Qué asco. Y encima de todo, en la ropa nueva!".

Al ver que su compañero de clases estaba bien, Shirou se relajó y empezó a reírse con los demás, mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

A unos pocos pasos de Davis, los cuatro escucharon un susurro de los arbustos cercanos.

De la nada, lo que parecía ser un gato de color blanco había aparecido. Centró sus ojos en Davis y le gruño.

Habiendo tenido ya bastante de animales mutantes saltándole encima, Davis se puso de pie y trató de espantar al felino. "Shu! Fuera gato apestoso". Dijo con molestia.

"Que me llamaste!?". Sorpresivamente gruñó el gato.

Esto pareció asustar a Davis, quien no había esperado ninguna respuesta del animal. "Whaa!". Cayendo de culo, trató de retroceder. Asustado, intento llegar a cualquier arma para defenderse. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, se sujetó a algo y lo blandió frente el felino como si fuera un escudo. "A-Atrás tú, cosa rara!".

Esto fue un error. Lo que Davis había sacado, había sido su Digivice. Un digivice que era muy similar al que llevaba el emperador de los Digimons.

Los ojos del Gato se estrecharon, tornándose peligroso. "Eres un ciervo del Emperador, verdad?!". Acusó el gato, enseñándole las garras, de las cuales habían empezado a brotar chispas.

"Mierda!". Pensó Davis frenéticamente. "Estos monstruos tienen súper poderes!".

Sin previo aviso, el gato se abalanzó sobre el paralizado Davis.

Al ver a alguien en problemas, Shirou hiso lo único que se le había ocurrido para lidiar con los matones. Ponerse en frente y recibir los golpes hasta que se cansaran.

Claro que no era la mejor de las estrategias y era mucho más peligroso contra una aparente bestia fantasmal, pero él nunca había sido uno de grandes planes.

Cuando las garras electrificadas del gato estaban a punto de hacer contacto con la cara del pelirrojo, una voz lo detuvo.

"Gatomon, Alto!". Gritó Kari en Pánico.

Lo había hecho justo a tiempo, ya que si hubiera sido un segundo más tarde, Shirou habría terminado con algo más que unas marcas de rasguños en la cara.

Girando hacia un lado, el gato blanco, ahora identificado como Gatomon, siguió el origen de la voz familiar.

"Kari?". Preguntó en asombro. Era más alta y su voz había cambiado un poco, pero ella fue capaz de reconocer de inmediato a su compañera. "Kariii!". Exclamó en alegría, antes de saltar hacia los brazos de la chica.

"Hu? ¿Qué? ¿He?". Dijo Davis, elocuentemente.

"Viniste! Realmente viniste!". Decía Gatomon, mientras empezaba a romper. Sin embargo, rápidamente se secó los ojos y saltó de los brazos de Kari, para hacerle frente al chico en el suelo y … "¿TK?".

"Espera, Gatomon". Kari la detuvo, colocando una mano en su hombro. "Davis es un amigo".

Gatomon simplemente miro a Kari con los ojos bien abiertos en el asombro. "Pero él tiene un Digivice igual al del emperador!". Argumentó ella.

Fue cuando Davis se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano. Efectivamente era el digivice que había recibido. "¿Esto?". Señaló al objeto en su mano. "Apenas acaba de salir de la computadora hace solo unos momentos".

Gatomon lo siguió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Kari la levantó y la volvió a abrazar. "Está bien, él es un viejo amigo mío". Insistió.

Con un suspiro de resignación, acepto las palabras de su niña elegida.

Bajando una vez más del abrazo de Kari, coloco sus dos patas delanteras junto a su boca y gritó. "Está bien, Patamon. Son Kari, TK y Tai!".

Desde la dirección en la que Gatomon estaba gritando, apareció una especie de cerdito naranja sin nariz, y lo que parecía ser alas de murciélago en la cabeza. Parecía ser bastante cauteloso, pero al ver a los humanos, su cara cambió a una de alegría. Aun más, cuando vio a cierto pelirrojo. Claro que parecía algo diferente, pero aun así, sabía quien era. "¡TK!". Gritó con alegría, y voló a toda velocidad hacia el chico.

Con buenos reflejos, Shirou atrapó al extraño ser en el aire, y lo sostuvo frente a su cara, mientras este le sonreía. "Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo. As cambiado un poco". Dijo sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Por su parte, Shirou simplemente se le quedó mirando. "Te conozco?". Preguntó con una ligera confusión.

Los dos Digimons se congelaron al oír las palabras del chico. Los ojos de Patamon se habían abierto enormemente y parecía casi traicionado. "¿Q-Que quieres decir? ¡Soy yo, Patamon!".

El extraño cerdito estaba por decir algo más, cuando Kari lo llamó. "Patamon, podrías venir un momento".

Mirando entre su niño que parecía no reconocerlo y la niña de la luz, Patamon se soltó del agarre de su compañero y voló hacia la chica, todo el tiempo mirando sobre su hombro al pelirrojo.

Junto a Kari, Tai estaba pensando en la mejor manera de dar la noticia. Pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo rápido, como quitar una bandita.

No era así como había querido pasar su primer día de regreso en el Digimundo. Por otro lado, ¿Cuándo el Digimundo había ido bien con los planes?

XXXXFDSXXXX

Gatomon se sorprendió al oír las noticias. Patamon …

Patamon estaba a punto de llorar. "¡¿Qué quieres decir con que perdió la memoria?!". Chilló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rápidamente, los niños le explicaron la situación de Shirou a Patamon. Con lagrimas en los ojos, el digimon entendió y comenzó a acercarse al pelirrojo.

"¿De- de verdad no me recuerdas?". Preguntó tristemente.

Shirou se sentía un poco incómodo ante la mirada tierna de ojos azules. "Yo… lo siento, pero no".

Tragando un sollozo, Patamon se secó las lágrimas y trató de poner un frente valiente. "M-mucho gusto. Soy Patamon". Se presentó con una sonrisa aguada y le extendió su negra patita.

Sintiéndose mal por la pequeña criatura, Shirou aceptó la pata y la estrecho. "Espero que podamos volver a ser buenos amigos". Añadió, dándose cuenta de que este era su compañero desde antes de que perdiera la memoria.

La sonrisa de patamon se volvió un poco más real en esto, pero todavía seguía teniendo matices de tristeza.

A un lado, Davis no había entendido la extraña interacción. Sin saber de las circunstancias de Shirou o haber escuchado lo que Tai y Kari le habían dicho a los digimons, simplemente pensó que Shirou simplemente se había olvidado de un viejo amigo. Sin duda, debía de alejar a Kari de alguien que ni siquiera recordaba a sus amigos.

Por su parte, Kari se sentía también triste por la difícil situación, tanto del chico como la del digimon.

Miró a gatomon. Se pregunto cómo se sentiría si Gatomon la olvidase. Fue entonces, que se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Gatomon!". Dijo, y señaló a la cola del gato. "¡Tú anillo!". Indicó el lugar donde claramente faltaba la banda dorada con las inscripciones en el lenguaje digital.

Gatomon miró por unos instantes a su cola, carente de joyería. "Es a causa del emperador". Gruñó.

Fue cuando Kari recordó que su compañero había estado despotricando algo sobre un emperador de los Digimons. Se acercó al felino y lo alzó en sus brazos. "Cuéntanos que pasó".

XXXXFDSXXXX

"Y eso fue lo que pasó". Termino de relatar. "Y ahora, sin mi anillo, mis poderes se han reducido a los de un novato". Se quejó, con amargura en su voz.

Davis miro a su digivice. "Fue por eso que me atacaste". Comprendió. No podía culpar al gato. Si alguien viniera a su casa y comenzara a esclavizar a todos a su alrededor, tampoco estaría muy feliz.

"Si". Estuvo de acuerdo Gatomon. "Lo peor es que ese digivice negro nos drena de energía, impidiendo las digievoluciones".

Tai estaba empezando a entender por qué se había reabierto la puerta. Pero antes que nada, tenía que saber algo. "Dime, Gatomon. ¿Qué le pasó a Agumon?". Preguntó, sin saber si quería oír la respuesta.

El ver a Gatomon desviar la mirada, fue todo lo que necesitó para entender. Su compañero era un esclavo del emperador también.

"No solo él". Añadió Patamon. "Cuando atacó, nos separamos. Hace poco también había capturado a Piyomon y Tentomon".

"Solo quedamos nosotros". Terminó Gatomon. "No sabemos si Gabumon o Gomamon lograron escapar. Pero sé que capturaron a Palmon".

"Qué clase de tontería es esa de un emperador!". Gruñó Kari. "Debe ser solo un niño tonto que no sabe con quién se está metiendo".

"Eso mismo, hermana". Añadió Tai, igualmente indignado. "Una vez que recuperemos a nuestros compañeros, se va a enterar por qué no hay mas Darck masters en el digimundo".

En silencio, Shirou estaba de acuerdo, a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que Tai se refería con Darck Masters.

"Ten cuidado, Tai". Advirtió Gatomon. "Incluso si logramos rescatar a Agumon y los demás, no hay garantía de que sea de mucha ayuda si no son capaces de Digievolucionar".

"No te preocupes". Insistió el mayor de los cuatro. "Qué podría hacer?". Preguntó retóricamente.

"Enviarme a mí para acabarlos". Respondió una voz desde lo alto.

Mirando hacia arriba, todos vieron a un caballo blanco con un casco rojo y alas negras. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Kari y Tai, fue el anillo de color negro en su cuello, y el tono rojo sangre de la visera normalmente azul del Unimon.

"¡Tu!". Grito gatomon, recordando al digimon que destruyó su anillo.

"Yo". Estuvo de acuerdo Unimon. Y antes de que nadie más dijera cualquier cosa, el caballo alado abrió su boca y una esfera de energía apareció en ella.

"Corran". Gritaron Tai, Kari, Gatomon y Patamon al mismo tiempo.

Un instante después, el lugar en el que todos habían estado parados, explotó por la esfera de energía del unimon.

"Por Aquí". Gritó Gatomon. "Conozco un lugar seguro".

Davis había visto y escuchado suficientes historias para niños y películas, como para saber que no debía seguir a un gato que hablaba por un bosque, pero entre el pequeño animalito con aspecto inocente o el caballo con casco que lanzaba esferas de la muerte, tomó sus opciones con el primero.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Habían seguido a Gatomon hasta una cueva. Afortunadamente, el follaje era lo suficientemente denso como para cubrir su huida.

Una vez a dentro, Gatomon pasó a explicarles lo que el emperador había estado usando para controlar a los digimon.

"¿Estás diciendo que esos anillos negros son como los engranes negros de Devimon?". Preguntó Tai.

Patamon, quien era el único de los dos digimons que había peleado contra devimon, negó con la cabeza. "Ciertamente se le parecen, pero los engranes solo hacían a los digimons enojados y agresivos. Los anillos solo le dan el control al emperador".

"Maldición". Dijo Tai, pisando el suelo con fuerza. "Si tan solo Agumon estuviera aquí y pudiéramos digievolucionar".

Entonces, se sintió un pequeño temblor. Mirando hacia abajo, todos vieron como una pequeña grieta se había formado desde el lugar en donde Tai había pisado con fuerza.

Abriendo mucho los ojos, todos intentaron huir, pero fue demasiado tarde. El piso se derrumbó y todos cayeron un nivel.

"¡Tai!". Gritó Kari enojada, debajo de la pila de perro en la que habían caído.

"L-Lo siento". Jadeó Tai.

"Alguien quite su codo de mi estomago!". Se quejó Davis.

"Haww. No ciento mis alas". Se escuchó decir a patamon.

"Suelten mi cola!". Gritó Gatomon.

Shirou, quien se encontraba debajo de todos, no dijo nada. Probablemente porque no podía respirar.

Una vez que todos se habían desenredado, se dieron cuenta de algo. A pesar de estar en el interior de una cueva, había mucha iluminación.

Mirando hacia el centro, vieron una zona de piedra despejada, con un extraño huevo en el centro. El lugar estaba justo situado debajo de un agujero que daba al exterior, permitiendo que un rallo de luz callera justo sobre el huevo.

El huevo en sí, también parecía extraño. Era de color naranja rojizo con un diseño de llamas. Tenía un trozo de metal en la parte superior, que se asemejaba a una cuchilla, y en el centro, había una imagen tribal de un sol naranja.

Ninguno de los humanos sabía que era eso. Sin embargo, dos de ellos reconocieron el símbolo en el.

"Tai. ¿Eso es…?".

"La cresta del valor". Confirmó el chico.

Habiendo viajado mucho durante toda su vida, Gatomon había adquirido una gran cantidad de información sobre prácticamente todo. Fue por eso que supo lo que era. "Ese es el digiegg del valor".

Los demás la miraron. "Se dice que en la época antigua del digimundo, los digimons no podían digievolucionar con facilidad. Por lo tanto, habían recurrido a la implementación de objetos conocidos como los Digieggs o Digimentals. Estos le permitían a los digimons digievolucionar de manera distinta". Aclaró. "Esto parece haber estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo". Señaló, mirando al objeto con detenimiento.

Pensando en ello, Tai supuso que esta cueva podría haber quedado escondida desde la época primitiva.

Mirando al símbolo en el huevo, el mismo símbolo que se le había confiado en su primera aventura, Tai no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez esto era algo de los niños elegidos que Genai les había dicho, habían venido antes de ellos.

Decidido, el líder de los niños elegidos se acercó al huevo e intentó sacarlo. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto lo intentase, no podía moverlo. "No puedo sacarlo". Dijo con voz tensa por el esfuerzo. Luego de otro par de tirones, se rindió y miró a su hermana. "Kari, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?".

Asintiendo, Kari se acercó al huevo e intentó sacarlo, pero se reunió con los mismos resultados que su hermano. "Es como si estuviese pegado al suelo". Dijo, sacudiendo los brazos por la tención.

Mirando a Shirou, Tai le señaló. "Tu turno. Inténtalo".

Mirando dubitativo, Shirou se acercó y tiró del huevo. Lentamente, el huevo comenzó a elevarse, haciendo que los demás mirasen con asombro. Pero cuando solo había levantado medio centímetro, un rayo de color negro brotó del huevo y electrocutó a Shirou, haciendo que lo soltase y se callera.

Todos parpadearon. ¿Por qué había hecho eso, cuando no les había pasado nada a los demás?

Rascándose la cabeza, Tai se preguntó por qué no podía levantar el huevo, a pesar de que él era el niño elegido del valor, mientras que TK… er, Shirou si había podido, aunque sea un poco. Tendría algo que ver con su pérdida de memoria?.

"Hombre, ¿pensé que la gente freía los huevos, no al revés". Dijo Davis.

Al instante, Tai pensó en algo. Si Davis era un niño elegido ahora, donde estaba su digimon?. La primera vez que todos habían venido al digimundo, sus socios le habían estado esperando, a excepción de Kari, pero esto se había debido a que Genai había perdido el Digiegg de gatomon cuando se había escapado de los Darck masters.

Cambiando su foco de atención, miró al digiegg del valor. Era un objeto extraño que había aparecido ahora que había un nuevo niño elegido. Tal vez era para Davis. "Davis, inténtalo tú ahora".

Davis miró a su sempai. "¿Qué?". Le preguntó. "Esa cosa solo acaba de electrocutar a Shero ahí, no hay forma de que lo estoy tocando!". Declaró cruzándose de brazos.

Tai simplemente se acercó a su kohai y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Davis. "Escucha, es muy importante que lo intentes. Creo que solo tú podrías mover ese digiegg". Dijo con seriedad.

"Por favor, Davis". Suplicó Kari. "Podría ser la única manera de ayudar a nuestros amigos".

Davis no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, no quería ser electrocutado. Por el otro, era Kari de la que estábamos hablando. Además, un amigo de su sempai estaba en problemas. Por último, miró al pelirrojo. No parecía que la descarga le hubiera hecho mucho, así que ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? se dijo a sí mismo. "Ok, lo intentare". Declaró.

Acercándose al extraño objeto, Davis se preparó para ser electrocutado. Sujetándolo firmemente con ambas manos, se sorprendió al sentir una extraña calidez proviniendo del huevo como si estuviese vivo.

Davis tiro con fuerza, esperando una gran resistencia, por lo que se sorprendió al caer de culo, sujetando el huevo naranja en sus manos. "Pero no pesa nada". Dijo, sorprendido que los demás no hubieran sido capaces de sacarlo.

Repentinamente, un resplandor naranja surgió del hueco en el que había estado el digiegg. En el interior, comenzó a aparecer una figura flotando. Repentinamente, la figura saltó de la luz y cayó frente a Davis. "¡Sí!". Proclamó con alegría, saltando de un lado a otro. "Finalmente alguien movió el digiegg. Mucho gusto, soy veemon, como te llamas?". Se presentó, deteniendo sus saltos frente a Davis y extendiéndole la mano.

Era una especia de dinosaurio de color azul con el vientre blanco al igual que su hocico, en el que tenía un pequeño cuerno sobre su nariz. Sus grandes ojos de color rojo, adornados con una pequeña marca amarilla debajo de cada uno, mostraban felicidad. Tenía un par de orejas retorcidas hacia atrás y una cola igualmente retorcida. Finalmente, en el centro de su frente, había una "V" de color amarillo.

"Veemon…". Murmuró Gatomon, hasta que reconoció el nombre. "Lo recuerdo, se supone que es un digimon que trae buena suerte y ama la diversión". Dijo, y entonces parecía perpleja. "Pero pensé que se habían extinguido".

"S-Soy Davis". Dijo Davis, todavía sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mirando a un lado, Tai tenía una sonrisa que era en parte melancólica y en parte triste. Recordaba cómo había sido su primera interacción con Agumon.

Detrás de Tai, Shirou se había tapado la nariz. No había detectado nada, ni siquiera esa extraña energía de color negro que lo había electrocutado con sus sentidos mágicos. Pero en el momento en el que esa llamarada de luz de la que el dinosaurio azul había salido, detectó una fuerte concentración de mana, que le hiso pensar en dragones y fuego.

Kari, quien había estado parada a un lado de Davis mientras sacaba el Digiegg, y por lo tanto, estaba en frente a su hermano y Shirou, vio el extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo. Recordando que había hecho lo mismo antes de que los Digivices aparecieran, estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que le ocurría. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo la oportunidad, ya que toda la cueva comenzó a temblar.

"¿Qué- ¿Un terremoto?". Preguntó Tai, intentando mantenerse en pie.

"No, arriba". Señaló Gatomon.

Mirando hacia arriba, la sangre desapareció del rostro de Davis y Shirou.

Abriéndose camino entre la pared de roca, había un enorme dinosaurio de color gris y blanco con los ojos rojos. "Es un Monstruo!". Gritó Davis.

"No, es otro digimon. Es Monochromon". Grito Kari.

"Rápido, Tenemos que salir de aquí". Dijo Tai, corriendo hacia otra cueva, esperando a que lo llevase al exterior.

Afortunadamente, tuvieron suerte. La cueva los llevó al exterior, pero Monochromon estaba justo detrás de ellos.

Teniendo más espacio para maniobrar, Tai y Patamon se movieron hacia la izquierda, mientras que Shirou, Kari y Gatomon a la derecha.

Davis, quien se había quedado atrás, estaba saliendo de la cueva, con Monochromon caliente en sus talones. Justo en el momento en el que había llegado al exterior, Monochromon uso su ataque especial, aliento de volcán, enviando una ráfaga de fuego hacia el chico y el digimon azul.

En un rápido movimiento, Veemon empujó a Davis hacia unos arbustos, salvándolo de morir calcinado.

Siguiendo sus instintos, Shirou tomó una rama de un árbol he intento reforzarlo nuevamente. Tenía pensado enfrentarse al dinosaurio mientras los demás se escapaban. Por desgracia, todavía no podía reforzar la rama.

Frustrado, trató de recordar algo de lo que su padre le había enseñado, con la esperanza de que pudiera ser de ayuda.

Preocupada por su amigo, Kari intentó ayudar a Davis. Pero mientras corría hacia él, su pie se quedó atorado en algunas raíces que sobresalían. "Hay! Mi tobillo".

Escuchando un grito, Monochromon cambió su foco de atención hacia la niña de rosa, y comenzó a correr hacia ella con la intención de aplastarla.

"Kari!". Gritaron Gatomon y Davis. Este último, habiéndose puesto de pie para ver lo que le había pasado a la chica que le gustaba.

Habiendo corrido al lado de Kari, Tanto Gatomon como Shirou intentaban sacarla de aprietos, antes de que el Monochromon les alcanzara.

Mirando al dinosaurio corriendo hacia ellos, Shirou exprimió su cerebro en busca de algo que pudiera ser de ayuda.

Fue cuando recordó algo.

"Air gradation?". Había preguntado Shirou, cuando su padre le había estado dando una conferencia sobre las magias más básicas.

"Si". Dijo el hombre. "Se trata de comprimir tu prana en una forma solida. Se lo llama air gradation, ya que aparece de la nada, a diferencia de alteración…".

"¿Y que es alteración?". Preguntó el niño, entusiasmado por aprender sobre la magia.

"Se trata de cambiar un objeto mediante la aplicación de Refuerzo y air gradation. Por ejemplo. Sí tomas una roca y refuerzas el concepto de nitidez y aplicas prana como con air gradation, la estructura de la roca se alteraría para tomar la forma de un cuchillo o espada. La diferencia con el air gradation, es que se utiliza la base de algo ya existente en lugar de su propio prana, haciendo que los cambios puedan ser permanentes y más eficientes que la gradation. Los alquimistas en particular, prefieren este tipo de métodos ya que…".

Mirando a la rama digital en sus manos, Shirou pensó que tal vez podría intentarlo. Después de todo, todo en este extraño mundo parecía estar hecho de datos.

Cerrando los ojos, Shirou se concentró en una imagen sencilla que pudiese forzar en esta rama.

Casi inmediatamente, la imagen de una espada apareció en su mente. No era nada espectacular ni vistosa. Era de un metro de largo de color plata y con una guarda de cruz simple sin ningún tipo de decorados. Era más fina que las espadas tradicionales europeas, perfecta para cortes rápidos.

Usando esa imagen como concepto, se centró su único circuito artificial para que alterase los datos que componían la rama, para que tomasen la forma de una espada.

"**Trace, on**". Murmuró como aria.

Kari estaba preocupándose por su seguridad y la del pelirrojo, viendo como el enorme dinosaurio cargaba hacia ellos. Entonces, vio como Shirou se había colocado frente a ella con una rama en sus manos, como si se tratase de una espada. Estaba a punto de decirle que corriese, cuando lo escuchó murmurar algo.

Para su asombro, partículas de datos comenzaron a volar de la nada, hacia la rama en las manos del pelirrojo. Un segundo más tarde, en lugar de una rama frágil de madera, una espada estaba en sus manos. "¿Q-Que?".

Viendo a la enorme criatura a unos pocos metros, Shirou hiso algo sumamente peligroso e irresponsable…

Inundó su propio cuerpo con prana, tratando de reforzarse a sí mismo.

Sintiendo como si sus huesos se estuviesen a punto de derretir, y su sangre estuviese transportando trozos afilados de vidrio, apretó los diente y cargo hacia el dinosaurio.

"¡TK!". Gritaron Tai y Patamon, olvidando que el pelirrojo ya no respondía a ese nombre.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, él había esquivado la envestida del cuerno de Monochromon y balanceo su espada a un lado de la cabeza del digimon con una fuerza increíble, haciendo que cambiara bruscamente de dirección y pasara inofensivamente junto a Kari, y siguiera un par de metros entre los árboles.

Antes de que pudiese celebrar su acto heroico, cayó de rodillas, jadeando y sudando báldes. Al parecer, no había reforzado su cuerpo correctamente, apenas lo suficiente como para desviar al dinosaurio, pero ahora se sentía débil y cansado, además de que le dolía todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Kari había logrado zafar su tobillo de las ramas, y comenzó a correr hacia su amigo en preocupación. Pero tras dar solo algunos pasos, escuchó detrás de ella un rugido.

Volteándose, vio que el Monochromon había vuelto, y parecía más molesto por haber sido golpeado.

Dándose cuenta del regreso del dinosaurio, Shirou intentó ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero ese truco fallido de refuerzo que se había tirado, estaba cobrando su precio.

Viendo como el dinosaurio se proponía reanudar su envestida hacia los dos chicos, Davis se dio cuenta de que esta vez el pelirrojo no sería capaz de desviarlo. No solo él, sino que también Kari estaban en grave peligro.

"Rápido, Davis". Dijo el dinosaurio azul. "Usa tu valor para darme fuerzas". Señalando al digiegg, le dijo a Davis. "reúne tu valor y di: Digiarmor Energice! Así podre digievolucionar y ayudar en la pelea".

Sin saber qué mas hacer y preocupado por sus dos compañeros de clases, Davis levantó el huevo y gritó a todo pulmón. "Digiarmor, Energice!".

Al instante, el huevo comenzó a brillar de una luz naranja. "Veemon ArmorDigievolucina a…". Dijo Veemon, y el huevo se partió y voló hacia él.

En una llamarada de fuego, el pequeño dinosaurio azul había crecido, superando a Davis en altura. Los fragmentos del huevo se habían incorporado a su cuerpo en los brazos y las piernas, dándole grandes garras. Un peto con el símbolo del sol naranja en la espalda había aparecido, y un casco con una cuchilla sobresaliéndole del frente al igual que la del huevo se aferró al rostro del digimon. "Flamedramon! El valor en llamas".

Sin un segundo que perder, el recién digievolucionado digimon se lanzó hacia el Monochromon entrante y lo empujó a varios metros.

"¿Q-Qué es eso?". Preguntó un jadeante Shirou, mientras miraba al nuevo digimon. Había sentido nuevamente ese prana que le hacía pensar en fuego y dragones, pero ahora también sentía el olor que solo podría describir como valor.

"Creo que eso es una Digievolucion Armor". Dijo Gatomon.

"Se encuentran bien?". Preguntó Tai, acercándose a los dos, junto con Patamon y Davis.

"Ese es Veemon?". Preguntó en asombro, viendo como levantaba al enorme dinosaurio por el cuerno y lo arrojaba. "Wow".

"No va a ser suficiente". Dijo Gatomon, viendo como Flamedramon ya parecía ligeramente cansado. Después de todo, acababa de digievolucionar por primera vez. "Tiene que destruir el anillo de control para detenerlo".

Mirando hacia el dinosaurio blanco y negro, Shirou notó que en el centro de su cuerpo había un enorme anillo. Tenía que ayudar de alguna manera. Sabiendo que no sería capaz de repetir su acto anterior, miró a su alrededor. Fue cuando vio una rama a su lado, arrancada por el ataque anterior de Monochromon.

Pensando rápidamente, le gritó a Flamedramon. "Distráelo por un segundo!".

Mirando al humano de pelo rojo, Flamedramon vio en sus ojos que tenía un plan y asintió.

Por su parte, Shirou había tomado la otra rama y había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente. "**Trace on**". Dijo. Y ante el asombro de los que le rodeaban, la rama que había tomado, se había convertido en un arco.

Poniéndose de pie, levantó el arco en su mano izquierda y colocó la espada que tenía en la derecha como una flecha. "¡Qué demonios!". Gritó Davis en sorpresa ante lo que había visto. Ignorando al chico, Shirou se centró nuevamente. Esta vez, la espada cambió su forma, pareciéndose mas a la de una flecha.

Era una idea casi ridícula. Usar una espada como una flecha. Pero sabía que si alteraba la espada par a que se convierta completamente en una flecha, no sería lo suficientemente dura como par hacer nada. Fue por eso que solo le dio una forma parcial de flecha a la espada.

Recordando lo que Taiga le había dicho del correcto kiudo, se puso en posición y despejó su mente de absolutamente todo, incluyendo el dolor que su cuerpo todavía sentía. Se había convertido en el arco. Se había convertido en la flecha. Y por sobre todo, se había convertido en el blanco. Estaba listo para disparar, solo hacía falta una abertura.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ella, ya que en ese instante, el Monochromon había lanzado a Flamedramon por los aires con su cuerno, y se disponía a incinerarlo con su aliento de volcán, cuyas llamas, ya se podían verse formándose en la boca del dinosaurio.

Dejando volar la flecha espada, todos vieron como golpeó en el anillo de color negro, causando varias grietas.

Como si se tratase de un aparato roto, el Monochromon se congeló y empezó a hacer movimientos extraños, como si quisiera moverse y quedarse en la misma posición al mismo tiempo. De igual manera, sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear entre el rojo brillante y lo que supusieron eran sus ojos normales.

Dándose cuenta de la oportunidad, Davis no perdió el tiempo. "Ahora Flamedramon, destruye el anillo negro!". Le gritó al digimon en el aire.

Empezando a caer, Flamedramon vio al congelado Monochromon y el anillo en la mitad de su cuerpo. Repentinamente, su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas, y salió disparado hacia el anillo, con un grito de "Bólido de fuego!". Estrellándose con el agrietado anillo, y terminando de romperlo.

Ya no siendo manipulado por el anillo, Monochromon se dejó caer al suelo, agotado.

Aterrizando junto al digimon exhausto, Flamedramon fue envuelto por un brillo de color naranja, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a reducirse. De él, salió disparado un rayo de luz de color naranja hacia el digivice de Davis. Un segundo después, otro rallo salió del digivice, esta vez en dirección del bolcillo de la chaqueta de Davis.

A pesar de la sorpresa por lo que había ocurrido, Davis sintió un peso en el bolsillo. Metiendo su mano, sacó un dispositivo similar a una computadora de bolcillo. Al abrirlo, vio una pantalla en la que se mostraba una imagen en blanco y negro de un huevo. Debajo de este aparecía el símbolo del valor.

"Eso fue increíble, Davis!". Gritó Veemon, abrazando a su compañero.

Sacado de su sorpresa por el repentino abrazo, Davis miró a Veemon. "He? ¿Por qué volviste a ser pequeño?". Preguntó confundido.

"Los Digimons requieren de energía para digievolucionar. Esa energía es dada por sus compañeros humanos". Explicó Tai.

Como si se tratase de palabras mágicas, Davis sintió un enorme cansancio. "Wow. Creo que entiendo ahora". Dijo mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente.

Al ver a Davis cansado, Kari recordó que otro de sus compañeros también estaba cansado. "Shirou!". Llamó al chico.

Al oír a Kari, tanto Davis como Tai vieron al pelirrojo arrodillado detrás de ellos, sudando mucho.

"T-Shirou". Comenzó Tai. "¿Qué fue eso que hiciste Para crear la espada y el arco?". Preguntó curiosamente.

Ambos, Kari y Davis miraron a Shirou, curiosos por la respuesta.

Por unos instantes, Shirou pensó en alguna escusa que podría dar. Pero se lo pensó mejor. Estos niños ya tenían su propio secreto. Seguramente entenderían la importancia de mantener la magia en secreto. Además, si lo que el gato blanco había dicho, este mundo estaba en peligro y en necesidad de un héroe. Si quería ayudar, iba a tener que decirle a los demás de lo que era capaz.

"Es un poco difícil de creer… pero la verdad, es que soy un mago". Dijo, con una cara tan seria como su cansado rostro podía manejar.

Por varios momentos, ninguno de los humanos o digimons dijo nada, hasta que…

"¡¿Qué?!". Gritaron los tres al unísono.

XXXXFDSXXXX

Luego de una abreviada explicación, Shirou acordó decirles a los demás sobre su magia, ya que todos sabían sobre digimon también.

Mirando hacia el cielo, Gatomon soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Bien, está anocheciendo. Ahora podremos descansar".

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Preguntó Tai.

"El Emperador Digimon no aparece por la noche". Contestó Patamon en su lugar.

"Ahora que lo pienso. También va siendo hora de que nos vallamos". Agregó Kari. "Nuestros padres se preocuparían si no llegamos a casa".

"Ya te vas?". Preguntó Veemon, pareciendo Triste. "Pero somos compañeros ahora!".

Davis simplemente parpadeó. "Pero ya vencimos al monstruo". Replicó.

Tai simplemente negó con la cabeza y señalo al digivice en la mano del chico. "Eso es un contrato de por vida, Davis. Al recibirlo, te comprometiste a proteger este mundo. Ese es el deber de los niños elegidos".

Davis retrocedió en alarma ante las palabras de su sempai. "¿Q-Qué? Pero, pero, pero. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer todavía. Quiero jugar al futbol y ni siquiera he terminado la primaria. No puedo decidirme por algo así tan de repente".

"¿No quieres que seamos compañeros?". Preguntó Veemon, y Davis se sintió como si pateara un cachorro.

Pero entonces, pensó en como el dinosaurio al que se habían enfrentado, había sido controlado, y en el compañero de su sempai, quien podría estar en una situación similar. Pensó en lo horrible que sería ver a este pequeño individuo azul con uno de esos anillos negros en él.

"Está bien". Proclamó mirando hacia otro lado. "Voy a ayudar a vencer a este Emperador de los Digimons". Y con eso, la sonrisa de Veemon regresó a su rostro.

Con una sonrisa, Tai se acercó a Davis y se quitó los googles que llevaba en la cabeza. "En ese caso, creo que vas a necesitar estos". Le dijo, ofreciéndole los artículos. "Todos sabemos que el líder de los niños elegidos no se ve bien sin uno. Además de que parece que podrían ser un remplazo para los tuyos".

Al oír las palabras de su sempai, Davis levantó su mano para tocar sus propios googles, y se dio cuenta de que estaban rotos. Quitándolos de su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que tan grave era el daño.

"Hum. Yo podría arreglarlos con magia si quieres". Se ofreció Shirou.

Todos lo miraron ante esto. Por un lado, Davis realmente le gustaba sus propias gafas, ya que las había comprado para emular a su sempai, y estaba muy apegado a ellas. Por otro lado, era su propio sempai quien le ofrecía sus propios googles. Pero entonces, él no creía que su sempai se veía bien sin sus googles de firma. "En verdad puedes?". Le preguntó al pelirrojo. Si en verdad podía, tal vez si podía considerarlo un amigo.

"Puedo intentarlo". Shirou se había dado cuenta de que esas gafas eran especiales para el chico, y a él le gustaba ayudar a la gente con todo lo que pudiera. Además, no es como que no había usado su magia para ayudar a la gente antes.

Una vez más, le resultó bastante fácil manipular la estructura de los objetos, ya que todo parecía estar hecho de partículas digitales. En un sencillo destello, los lentes parecían como nuevos.

"Woha". Exclamó Davis, al ver sus lentes reconstruirse con sus propios ojos. "Eso fue genial, Shero!". Agradeció al chico, dándole una palmada en la espalda y arrebatándole los lentes para probárselos.

Al ver la sonrisa de la felicidad del chico, Shirou se sintió tan bien, que dejó pasar el hecho de que había dicho mal su nombre.

Soltando un suspiro que no sabía que había estado guardando, Tai se colocó nuevamente sus googles en la cabeza. En cierta forma, estaba feliz de no tener que deshacerse de ellos al final.

Kari lamentó tener que ser la que rompiera el buen ánimo de todos con su pregunta. "Hum. ¿Cómo regresamos a casa?". Y con eso, todos se dieron cuenta de que no sabían como volver.

"Bueno…". Comenzó Tai. "Por qué no empezamos por regresar al lugar donde llegamos en primer lugar. Tal vez haya una pista de cómo volver".

Luego de una corta caminata, llegaron al claro donde habían aterrizado. No había nada inusual, excepto por…

"Una televisión?". Preguntaron los cuatro.

Frente a ellos y en el suelo, se encontraba una televisión vieja de transistores. Más que eso, estaba encendida, y podían ver claramente lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

XXXXFDSXXXX

"Estas galletas son deliciosas". Dijo Izzy, mientras comía una de las galletas que Iyori había traído.

"Lo sé! La mamá de Cody es una gran cocinera". Añadió Yolei, mientras alcanzaba otra galleta.

Por su parte, Iyori simplemente se limitó a comer en silencio, más bien centrado en lo que Koushiro les había dicho sobre los extraños aparatos que habían aparecido ante ellos y lo que implicaba.

"Bien". Dijo Yolei, frotándose la barriga. "Ya estoy lista. Vámonos".

Parpadeando, Izzy le preguntó. "Irnos? ¿A dónde?".

"Al Digimundo. A donde más?". Concluyó, señalando al monitor.

Siguiendo su dedo, Izzy miró al monitor, y casi se cae de su silla al ver el rostro de Davis.

"Hola! Hola! Somos nosotros!".

De repente, la pantalla brilló, y un segundo despues, Izzy se encontró debajo de una montaña de cuerpos. "Están aplastando mis galletas!".

XXXXFDSXXXX

Moviéndose en la oscuridad, un pequeño digimon gusano de color verde se acercó al trono del emperador. "Ken? ¿No va siendo hora de que regreses? Tus padres se podrían preocupar".

Sin embargo, el emperador no le prestó atención al insecto. En su lugar, se quedó mirando las pantallas, donde se reproducía la imagen del pequeño digimon de color azul Digievolucionando, a pesar de que el poder de su digivice negro debería hacer tal cosa imposible. Mirando a su propio dispositivo, pensó con furia. "Así que también sirves para hacer evolucionar?".

Entonces, regresó su mirada al digimon azul. Algo en él le parecía sumamente familiar, pero no podía poner el dedo en la yaga. Entonces, una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. "Esto será bastante interesante". Murmuró, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, el pequeño gusano tras de él.

Fin del capítulo 3


End file.
